Sonic & Batman: The Universal War
by FenrirRavenwolf
Summary: Robotnik is at it once again! And Sonic, as usual, has to put an end to his evil plans. But, what seemed like the end, was only the beginning. An incident with the Chaos Control sends Sonic and his friends to another universe, where a Dark Knight and megalomaniac villains are the boss here. Will Sonic find a way out and stop Robotnik? And can this Dark Knight be trusted?
1. The Beggining of the Chaos (Chapter 1)

Sonic & Batman: The Universal War

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Chaos

Our adventure begins in Mobius. A beautiful planet, which is now being tainted by the mad cientist known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik and his armies of robots known as Badniks, which were before in life cute and helpless animals, who are now cursed to be killing machines.

When the world needs a hero, one is born. This hero is known as Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is a 15-year-old hero with superspeed powers. Now, Sonic and his friends are now in an attack and rescue mission against Robotnik's Fortress.

But what seemed like the end of a war, was only the beginning.

Outside of Robotnik's Fortress…

Tails: _(on the earpiece)_ _Sonic! Eggman knows that you are here!_

Sonic: _That's no surprise… But don't worry! He can't beat me!_

Knuckles: _This moron likes to show-off…_

Tails: _Not now, Knuckles! Sonic, listen close! There's a secret entrance trough the subterranean pipes, but there are an army of Badniks guarding it. I can hack their operating system, but this will take some time. Try doing some stealth work._

Sonic: _"Stealth work?" C'mon Tails! I like some action here!_

Tails: _Not now, Sonic! Follow my plan, or else, Cream will die!_

Sonic: _All right! He will not hurt her. I will follow the plan._

Tails: _Great. Tails out. (cuts reception through the radio)_

Amy Rose: _Will Sonic be all right?_

Tails: _Knowing him, he ain't gonna need luck._

Sonic runs to the location of the subterranean pipes, where he finds the army of Badniks. He tries using stealth, but Sonic can't hold it and he destroys a Badnik on his way, because of the feeling of adrenaline. This leads him to the entrance of the subterranean pipes, where he enters.

Sonic: _Ugh! This place smells like old garbage. Gotta get through here fast._

Sonic exits the pipes, he's now in the main corridor of the fortress. But he doesn't know what's going on in the main control room.

Meanwhile, in the main control room…

Orbot: _Master Robotnik, Sonic has entered the fortress!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Why does Sonic needs to be so annoying? It doesn't matter! I have the six Chaos Emeralds, if he doesn't give to me the last one, this idiot rabbit will suffer!_

Cream: _(almost crying) Please, Mr. Robotnik. You don't need to be a meanie! Sonic only wants to stop your evil plans. You just need to say plea—_

Dr. Robotnik: _SHUT UP, PETULANT CHILD! (Robotnik presses a button, which gives Cream an electric shock, making her cry in pain) Orbot! Activate the microphone!_

In the corridor…

Sonic is running full stealth, but then, he hears Robotnik talking through the speakers.

Dr. Robotnik: _(Through the speakers) Hello, Sonic, my dear friend! Listen close, if you really care about this idiot rabbit, do a simple thing: surrender and give me the last Chaos Emerald. You have only 3 minutes to decide. Otherwise… You know… I've met her mother, Vanilla. She's quite a sweet lady. It would be a shame to make her… BURY HER CHILD! You decide! HA HA HA HA HA! (cuts reception through the speaker)_

Sonic: _Damn it!_

Alarm: _AN INVADER HAS ENTERED THE MAIN CORRIDOR. ATTACK! ATTACK!_

Sonic: _That's just wonderful… (activates the earpiece) Tails! Have you hacked the operating system of the Badniks yet?_

Tails: _(through the earpiece) I'm trying! There's so much hacking protection here! It will take some more time! Just wait!_

Sonic: _"Just wait"? I will pretend that I'm not mad._

Tails: _I'm sorry, but even geniuses have to take their time._

Sonic: _OK. I will find a way to the main control room. Sonic out. (turns off earpiece)_

When Sonic finishes the conversation with Tails, an army of Badniks closes the corridors and surrounds Sonic. Sonic knows what time it is now, it's show time. Sonic picks a ring and attacks the Badniks. The machine guns and bullet-proof armors are no match to the sonic speed. Sonic passes through the Badniks bodies with his spikes. After finishing his work with them, he picks a keycard and runs off.

Outside…

Tails is suffering with the hacking process. Knuckles is sitting on a rock, while Amy is getting really anxious.

Tails: _C'mon! Why is this so hard?_

Amy Rose: _I can't take it anymore! I gotta help Sonic!_

Knuckles: _Amy, stay put! Why is Sonic is taking too long…?_

Shadow: _(grunts) This moron should not have gone alone. He's gonna get himself killed._

Tails: _There you go! I found a way! Now I'm close to deactivating the operating system!_

But, then, an army of Badniks appears behind them, preparing for attack.

Knuckles: _Looks like we have company…_

Amy: _(Amy picks her hammer) Crushing some robots would be relaxing._

Tails: _Oh no! Distract them! I need to finish the hacking!_

Knuckles, Amy and Shadow begin to fight the Badniks, while Tails rushes to finish the hacking.

On the main control room…

Dr. Robotnik: _Sonic is taking too long…_

Orbot: _The Badniks have not finished him!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Screw it! Kill her!_

Cubot: _But Master Robotnik! You gave Sonic a 3 minute time-limit, it only has passed 2 minutes and 19 seconds!_

Dr. Robotnik: _I don't care! You stupid piece of robotic junk! Kill her!_

Cream begins to cry, but when Robotnik is close to pressing the button to kill Cream, Sonic blasts through the door.

Cream: _Mr. Sonic!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Sonic…? Too late! (Robotnik activates the machine behind him and gets its button) I don't need the other emerald, with the 6 other ones, I can stop the core of the Planet Mobius and explode this base! All I need is press this button! Ha ha ha!_

Sonic: _I want to see how you gonna press it when I take it from your hands._

Dr. Robotnik: _Why don't you try? Attack him!_

Sonic turns around and sees another army of Badniks. He destroys all of them, but the last one, Sonic picks him up and throws him at Robotnik. Robotnik dodges the robot, but the robot hits the machine, breaking it. The machine begins to have a short-circuit.

Dr. Robotnik: _(turns around) You moron! What have you done-_

The machine creates a giant light explosion, releasing a giant energy force, engulfing the whole base.

Meanwhile, outside…

Knuckles, Amy and Shadow are still fighting the Badniks, while Tails is finishing the hack.

Tails: _I got it! The hack is complete! Now I'm gonna-_

They hear an explosion on the horizon and all the Badniks fall down. Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Tails look at the energy force swallowing everything in sight.

Amy Rose: _What's going on?_

Knuckles: _It's the imbalance of Chaos Control!_

Shadow: _What did Sonic do this time?!_

Tails: _RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!_

They try to run, but the energy force engulfs them. Everything went white now.

_End of the chapter 1…_


	2. Unknown Territory (Chapter 2)

Chapter 2: Unknown Territory

After the explosion, Sonic wakes up in pure fear. Exasperated, and out of breath. Sonic wakes up in an alley, in the middle of the night. It looks like he's on a city, but one he has never seen before.

Sonic: _Where am I? My head hurts... (Sonic gets up from the ground and cleans his fur, which is covered in dirt) Man, I don't remember anything that happened. Eggman's fortress exploded because of the Chaos Control and... everything went white... (Sonic looks around, confused) What is this place? (screams) Tails? Knuckles? Amy? Shadow? Where are you guys?_

Sonic hears a bottle fall down to the floor. He hears steps and sees shadows, getting closer and closer.

?: _Who's there?_

?: _Is it you, Bats?_

Sonic: _Who's "Bats"?!_

?: _He doesn't sound like Batman._

?:_ Who cares? This punk will suffer!_

The shadowy figures emerge from the darkness. The light of the moon shows their true forms. They are thugs.

Thug 1: _You've chosen the wrong place of Gotham City to be, punk!_

Thug 2: _Let's show this- What the fuck is that?!_

Thug 1: _What is that thing?_

Sonic: (thinking) _**They look like Eggman. Are they humans?**_

Thug 3: _It looks like... a giant hedgehog?_

Thug 2: _A giant blue hedgehog? What is this? Is this one of Scarecrow's hallucinations?_

Sonic: (thinking) _**What are they talking about? Who is "Scarecrow"? This place is called "Gotham City"? Never heard of it.**_

Thug 4: _It doesn't matter! (picks crowbar) Whatever this is, it must be very valuable in the black market!_

Thug 2: _Yeah! (picks a baseball bat) this short... thing... will not harm us!_

Thug 1: _(picks knife) Yeah. Prepare to die, "blue"!_

Sonic: (thinking) _**Oh boy... Here we go...**_

The thugs jump on Sonic and try to grab him, but when they get up, Sonic's nowhere to be seen. Then, they hear a whistle coming from the top of a building. All the thugs look up.

Sonic: _I'm sorry, I'm too fast for you guys?_

Thug 1: _What the... How did he get there?!_

Sonic jumps down and prepares to fight the thugs. The first thug tries to stab Sonic, but Sonic gets behind them real quick and kicks him out. The second and third thug try to attack Sonic, but Sonic dodges them. He begins to play with them, dodging their attacks.

Thug 2: _This guy give The Flash a run for his money!_

Sonic: _My turn, punks!_

Sonic kicks them with his really fast shadow kick. They are no match to Sonic's super speed. The fourth thug tries to beat Sonic. Like before, he begins playing with him. Sonic runs in circles around him, breaking the sound barrier and destroying the thug's ears, leaving him deaf. The other thugs run away in despair. When Sonic thinks his job is done, another group of thugs appear, with guns. They all shoot Sonic. But Sonic has one more trick up his sleeve, he activates his real power. He uses his Chaos Energy to go so fast that time freezes.

Sonic: _Look at that! If you blink, you might lose it!_

Sonic dodges all the bullets, knocking them down. Then, he beats all the thugs, one by one. When he stops using his power, all the thugs fall down. They all run away, but Sonic grabs the leg of a thug and hold him by his shirt, close to Sonic's face.

Sonic: _I'm tired of your games! Tell me, where am I?!_

Thug 5: _Stupid son of a bitch._

Sonic: _I'll repeat this just once. Tell. Me. Where. Am. I!_

Thug 5: _You're a foreigner, right? You're in Gotham City._

Sonic: _Where is located this "Gotham City"?_

Thug 5: _In the US of A, asshole._

Sonic: _One more question. Who is this "Bats"?_

Thug 5: _He's the "hero that Gotham needs". He's just a real asshole pretending to be a justice man._

Sonic: _Thank you! (releases thug)_

The thug runs away. Sonic takes a deep breath and tries to comprehend the situation.

Sonic: (thinking) _**What is this place called "Gotham City"? How did I get here? I think I'm not in Mobius... and... where are the others? Are they here too? Or... did they die? **_(Sonic closes his eyes for a brief moment, and then re-opens them again) _**Well, I'm not going to figure that out if I stay in here. Where do I go next?**_

?: _He's there!_

Sonic: _Huh?_

From the shadows, policemen appear.

_Cop 1: The thugs were here, where are- What is that?_

Cop 2: _Careful! He may be one of Joker's toys!_

Sonic: (thinking) _**Great. Now they're talking about someone named "Joker"? And... Great in two bites! More guys to play with.**_

Cop 1: _All right. I'm thinking shoot first, ask questions later._

Cop 2: _Fine with me. Pistols!_

The cops shoot Sonic, but Sonic dodges the bullets and knock down the two cops. When Sonic leaves the alley, he sees a big wall of police cruisers and cops pointing guns at Sonic.

Cop with the megaphone: _All right, whatever you are, put your hands in the air or else, we'll fire!_

Sonic: _(Sonic blinks and smiles) Oh yeah! This is happening!_

Sonic runs in circles around the cruisers and he disarms all the cops.

All cops: _What the...?_

Sonic: _(holding the guns) Looking for those? (laughs)_

Sonic runs away in a second. Disappearing into the city.

Cop: _(picks radio) Attention to all units! We have a suspect running down the heart of Gotham City's streets. He looks like a giant blue hedgehog. He's 3.28'' tall. He also looks like a furry in a fursuit. Capture him!_

Sonic begins to run through the heart of Gotham City's streets, when he sees the police cruisers chasing him, he picks a sign and uses it as a skate in the slope. Sonic uses the sign to run away from the cruisers. When he thinks he's okay, he sees another wall of police cruisers. Sonic jumps off the sign and runs, breaking the barrier of sound. When he gets close to the cruisers, he jumps, flying away like a rocket. When he flies away, the lightbulbs explode and the cars start to alarm.

Cop: _Damn it! (Activates the radio) Commissioner Gordon, the suspect has run away!_

Commissioner Gordon: _What you mean "he has run away"?_

Cop:_ He's really fast! I think we need his help!_

In the police department...

Commissioner Gordon: _Affirmative. We'll ask for his help. (deactivates radio) Turn on the lantern! We need Batman!_

The cops on the roof turn on the lantern and point the Bat-sign to the clouds.

Meanwhile, in the Bat-cave...

On the Bat-cave, Bruce Wayne is using his computer, monitoring the streets of Gotham City. Alfred, his loyal butler, gets close to Bruce.

Alfred: _Master Bruce, the Gotham City Police Department is requesting you help._

Bruce: _What is happening?_

Alfred: _A blue unidentified creature with incredible speed and resembling a giant blue hedgehog is creating havoc in the Gotham City streets._

Bruce: _Wait, what? Can you repeat that?_

Alfred: _That's what Commissioner Gordon said. A blue unidentified creature with incredible speed and resembling a giant blue hedgehog is creating havoc in the Gotham City streets._

Bruce: _I've never heard of this sort of "creature"…_

Alfred: _Will you do something about it, Master Bruce?_

Bruce: _Yes. Great. Time to stop this thing. Go get my suit and call Robin, Alfred._

_End of the chapter 2…_


	3. Stranger Danger (Chapter 3)

Chapter 3: Stranger Danger

In the Batcave...

Batman is preparing himself to the action, he puts his suit and equip his gear.

Batman: _Alfred, prepare my Batmobile._

Alfred: _Yes, sir._

Robin: _Are you sure about this, Bruce? "A giant blue hedgehog"?_

Batman: _Yeah, I also don't understand that. But it's our job to protect Gotham. Whatever this "thing" is, we should stop him._

Robin: _Okay, Bruce… now what we do-_

A giant explosion of light appears in front of Batman and Robin, they get scared and prepare themselves for battle. A shadowy figure is emerging from the light, the light begins to fade away, revealing a weird creature. Shadow.

Shadow: _(screams) What is happening?! Where am I?_

Batman:_ Interesting…_

Robin: _What is that?_

Shadow: _(turns around and sees Batman and Robin) What the…? Who are you?! What is this place?!_

Batman:_ This is the Batcave._

Robin: _He looks like a giant hedgehog, but he's not blue. Now there's a black one?_

Shadow: _Answer me! Who are you?!_

Robin: _Are you injured? We can help you._

Shadow: _You will release me!_

Batman: _First, I need answers._

Shadow: _Release me or feel the wrath of the supreme life form!_

Shadow rushes to Robin and punches him, throwing him into a wall. Batman is able to dodge Shadow's punches. Robin is hurt, but he gets up and he picks his staff. Batman is having problems fighting Shadow, because of his incredible speed. Shadow punches Batman and throws him into the ground.

Shadow: _You're good, but you lack ability. You're not a true master of hand-to-hand combat! (prepares to kick Batman)_

Robin picks his staff and hits Shadow in the testicles.

Robin: _Take that, motherfucker!_

Shadow screams in pain, but he doesn't get stunned.

Shadow: _(grunts) That's a kill move, kiddo!_

Batman gets up and hits Shadow's head with a roundhouse. Shadow falls down, but quickly gets up. Shadow runs towards Batman. Batman tries to hit Shadow with a taser gun, but Shadow dodges it.

Shadow: _(grabs the rope of the gun) Huh. That's what they call "enemy force" here? (pulls the rope and makes Batman fall down)_

Robin: _How are we gonna stop this "thing" when he's so fast?!_

Shadow pulls Batman towards him, preparing for a fatal blow. Robin throws a flash grenade, blinding Shadow temporarily. While Shadow is stunned, Robin shoots Shadow's leg with a tranquilizer gun. Shadow falls to the ground.

Robin: _(helps Batman to get up) Are you okay, Bruce?_

Batman: _Yes, I'm fine. (gets up) What is this thing? How he has this kind of speed?_

Robin: _Beats me. Maybe he's a robot. I don't know what is that thing._

Batman and Robin pick Shadow's body, but Shadow wakes up and kicks them away.

Robin: _What the…? How is he awake?!_

Shadow: _Good try, kid. (removes the dart from his leg) But it will take more than a tranquilizer dart to take me down. (rushes to them)_

Alfred appears and hits Shadow with a paralysis venom syringe, which makes Shadow lose control of his body, like a sleep paralysis.

Alfred: _Are you two okay, Master Bruce and Master Dick?_

Batman: _We're fine, Albert. Thanks._

Robin: _Good. "Saving the hero at the nick of time" cliché._

Alfred: _The Batmobile is ready, sir. But the "giant blue hedgehog" suspect is still on the loose._

Batman: _Okay. Let's go._

Robin: _What do we do with him?_

Batman: _Put him on the metallic bed. Lock him up. He will not be able to move his body for at least 2 hours._

Robin and Batman put Shadow's body on the metallic bed, they lock him up with metal chains. Batman turns on his computer, calling Batgirl.

Batgirl: _(through the computer) Batgirl here. What's wrong, Batman?_

Batman: _I need you here. I've got a prisioner._

Batgirl: _A prisioner?_

Batman: _Yes. Something resembling an anthropomorphic black hedgehog with red-colored spikes. He also has superspeed powers, like The Flash. Whatever this "thing" is, it isn't human._

Batgirl: _How did he appear in there?_

Batman: _He appeared in a giant light explosion. I believe he appeared here through some kind of teleportation event._

Batgirl: _I'll be there. Keep me informed of your progress._

Batman: _I will. Batman out. (turns off computer) All right, Robin. Let's go._

In the main streets of Gotham…

Batman and Robin are driving in the Batmobile. While they are close to the crime scene, they hear a maniacal laugh. A clown doll falls on the Batmobile's windshield. Batman hits the brakes, making the clown doll fall down on the street. The clown doll explodes.

Robin: _(sarcasm) Oh, great. I wonder who that could be?_

Batman: _I don't have time for this nonsense._

Robin and Batman get out of the Batmobile and see The Joker getting close to them.

The Joker: _NO! NO! __NO! YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE WHEN THE CLOWN EXPLODED! WHY?! WHY?!_

Robin: _Sorry to ruin your night, Joker._

Batman and Robin begin to fight The Joker. It's a hard battle. The Joker is easily defeated.

The Joker: _Okay! Okay! I give up!_

Batman: _I've heard that before. You're not going anywhere-_

While Batman is arresting The Joker, Batman is hit by a giant laser, which throws him several feet away. Robin looks forward and see an army of robots. Robin rushes to help Batman, which allow The Joker to escape.

Robin: _(gets Batman up) Bruce! Are you okay?_

Batman: _I hope the ribcage is still complete. What are those things?_

Robin: _I don't know, but they helped The Joker to escape! Looks like we've got company._

Batman: _Okay. Let's do it._

Batman and Robin try their best to defeat the robots, but their gear doesn't work on them. The batrangs are useless against them. The robots almost defeat Batman and Robin, but then, out of nowhere, a blue flash destroys all the robots, leaving a huge cloud of dust. Through the dust, Batman and Robin see a weird silhouette.

_End of chapter 3…_


	4. Getting used to your new home (Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting used to your new home

Robin: _Who… Who are you?_

Batman: _Behind me, Robin. Prepare for attack._

The dust begins to dimmer, but when the dust is gone, the silhouette has disappeared, so were the robots. Batman and Robin look around, confused.

Batman: _What the… Where is he?_

Robin: _Whatever that thing was, it disappeared. Wait, where are the robots? _

Batman: _Was that thing the one we're looking for?_

Robin: _I'm not sure. Where did those robots came from? Who made them? Mr. Freeze? The Joker?_

Batman: _I'm also not sure. Let's go. We need to go to the crime scene and meet Commissioner Gordon._

Robin: _Agreed._

The crime scene…

Batman and Robin get to the crime scene, where Sonic was causing havoc. They examine the location and have a little talk with Gordon.

Batman: _Something about this isn't making sense. I don't recognize this sort of creature and, why there were two of them?_

Commissioner Gordon: _According to you, they are from the same place and have the same abilities…_

Batman: _Well, I'm not sure. But we may be witnessing the beginning of an invasion, or terrorist attack._

Commissioner Gordon: _Terrorist attack?_

Batman: _Yes. Those creatures may be mutated animals, like Man-Bat. Anyway, got any clues?_

Commissioner Gordon: _Unfortunately, none-_

Robin: _Batman! Commissioner Gordon! I've found something!_

Batman and Commissioner Gordon rush to Robin, to see what he has found. Robin is holding a strand of blue hair.

Robin: _It looks like blue hair…_

Commissioner Gordon: _You mean "blue-painted hair"?_

Robin: _No. I mean actual blue hair._

Batman: _I don't think anyone has blue hair…_

Commissioner Gordon: _The suspect had blue fur. It looks like actual organic hair, not fake hair, like a costume._

Robin: _Wait… is it holding electricity?_

Batman: _Wait what? Why?_

Robin:_ It's because this strand of blue hair is glowing._

Robin licks the hair, but then he screams in pain.

Commissioner Gordon: _What are you doing, Robin?!_

Robin: _(covering his tongue) Ow! What was that? It felt like I licked a 9-volt battery, but instead of 9 volts, it was 1000 volts!_

Batman: _(takes the strand of hair out of Robin's hands) Gimme that! Gordon, we could use this to make an analysis of the creature's DNA and figure out what that creature is._

Commissioner Gordon: _Great idea, Batman! (picks the strand of hair and guards it in a paper towel) I can send this to the laboratory and make an analysis._

Batman receives a call on his earpiece, it's Batgirl.

Batgirl: _Bruce! I need you here! I've found the prisioner, but he has run away!_

Batman: _What you mean "he has run away"?!_

Batgirl: _He broke the metal bars and run away. But don't worry, I got some information out of him._

Batman: _It better be good._

Batgirl: _Apparently, his name is "Shadow the Hedgehog". Kind of a weird name… Anyway, he came from a place called "Mobius", and he says that he doesn't remember how he got here._

Batman: _"Shadow the Hedgehog"? "Mobius"? Oh no. It may be an invasion._

Batgirl: _Anyway, I need you here, now!_

Batman: _I will. Batman out. (turns off earpiece) Robin, we need to go back to the Batcave. Now!_

Meanwhile, in the Gotham City National Park…

On the forest of the Gotham City National Park, Sonic is resting on a tree.

Sonic: _I got rid of them, but I still don't know where am I. Did the Chaos Energy has brought me to another universe? How will I survive in here? (Sonic hears his stomach rumble) Oh man, I should have eaten before invading Eggman's fortress… I'm starving. There's gotta be some place here where I can find something to eat._

Sonic begins to wander around aimlessly through the park. He finds a convenience store, which luckily, it is closed. He breaks into the store, going through the ventilation system, and he steals some junk food. He knows someone will discover that he was there, but the hunger doesn't allow him to think properly. Sonic hears someone getting closer, so he runs away to the forest. Sonic begins to eat like an animal who didn't eat for what seemed like three months of starvation. Sonic goes to sleep in the middle of the woods, where no one can find him.

Meanwhile, in The Joker's base…

The Joker gets into his base, where Harley Quinn is watching TV and waiting for him.

Harley Quinn: _(staring into the TV) Hello swettie! How are you? Did you finally kill Batman?_

The Joker: _First of all: Don't call me "swettie". Second of all: That bastard defeated me again, but luckily, some robots came out of nowhere and… (screaming) CAN YOU STOP WATCHING THE TV AND LISTEN TO ME?!_

Harley Quinn is watching a VHS recording of the today's Gotham City Breaking News. She's trying to stop the footage in the moment where a blue blur is running.

The Joker: _(takes the controller out of Harley Quinn's hands) Give me that! What are you-_

Reporter: _This night, an unidentified creature resembling a "giant blue hedgehog" was seen running around the streets of the heart of Gotham City. This creature has incredible speed, like the hero "The Flash". The creature has run away from the cops and disappeared into the night sky. (shows a picture of Sonic skateboarding around with a sign) This is the creature. If you see him, contact the Gotham City police immediately._

Harley Quinn: _(pointing at the TV) Look at him! Isn't he cute?_

The Joker: _"Incredible speed", huh? It sounds like a treat for me! HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

_End of the chapter four… _


	5. Meeting IRL (Chapter 5)

Chapter 5: Meeting IRL

  
  


In the Gotham City National Park…

  
  


Sonic wakes up, he is really tired, but fortunately, nobody has found him. Hiding in the woods was a great idea. He doesn't know where to go next, since everything in this weird city is wanting his head, quite literally. So, Sonic decides to go to the city, so that he can search for his friends, which he hopes are still alive. He needs to be nimble and be undetected.

  
  


Meanwhile, in the sewers of Gotham City…

  
  


The sewers are quiet, rats are wandering around aimlessly, the putrid smell fills the air, it's dark.

Like a praire breeze, footsteps appear, revealing to be Knuckles and Tails. After the explosion, they woke up there. Now, they don't know where to go. They're just walking in a straight line.

Knuckles: Any clue of where are we?

Tails: No. The GPS is not localizing us. I think we are not in Mobius…

Knuckles: Great. Thank you, Sonic.

Tails: Hey! This is not Sonic's fault!

Knuckles stops and looks at Tails, with a angry face.

Tails: Well… partially.

Knuckles continues walking.

Tails: Do you think the others are still alive?

Knuckles: I don't know. But if Sonic is alive… I will punch him in the face.

Tails: Stop accusing Sonic! The Chaos Control brought us here! Maybe it was Eggman's doing!

Knuckles: I will pretend I'm deaf, so I don't need to listen to you.

Tails: What?! C'mon, Knux! Why are you---

Knuckles: What? I'm not listening!

Tails: Frig off.

Knuckles and Tails continue walking, without saying a word. But then, they hear a big explosion coming from above. They get startled.

Tails: What was that?!

Knuckles: Don't know, don't care.

Tails: Now you're listening?

Knuckles: Urrrrrg! It's not your business, nor is it mine. I don't care.

Tails: Maybe it is Eggman!

Knuckles: Look, there's the exit. You want to check?

Tails: All right. You stay there and be a dick.

Tails lifts the sewer door, he sees what looks like a bank being attacked.

  
  


In the bank…

  
  


There is a robbery being made in the Gotham City National Bank. It's the job of The Penguin and The Riddler. Gotham City is never free of crime, especially a bank robbery. The door has exploded, the thugs are running away with the money and getting in the car.

The Penguin: Great! Now move!

The Riddler: Quicker! We must go before Batman gets here! Because what is a road who runs called? A Road Runner. You guys must be like a road runner!

Tails gets down and talks to Knuckles.

Tails: There is a robbery going on.

Knuckles: And why should I care?

Tails: Because there is a guy in a suit there who looks like Eggman! And a weird guy in a green tuxedo. But the most important, they look like Outlanders.

Knuckles: Outlanders?

Tails: Eggman's race. Also known as "human beings". Or "Homo Sapiens".

Knuckles: Wait, what homo?

Tails: Not like that! "Homo" means "man" in Latin! You idiot with a dirty mind.

Knuckles: What did you just say?

Tails: Forget it. What should we do?

Knuckles: Is this your home? No? Then do nothing. Not your Earth, not your problem.

  
  


Back at the bank...

  
  


The Penguin: Vamoose! Let's go!

Suddenly, Batman and Robin jump down from a building.

The Riddler: Well, that's just wonderful.

Batman: You better stop, Riddler.

The Riddler: I will answer this question in the form of a riddle. NO! Attack him!

The thugs begin to attack Batman and Robin. They defeat most of them, this gives time for The Penguin and The Riddler to pick the money faster. While they're fighting, robots appear out of nowhere.

Robin: Those robots again?!

Batman: Is this one of your games, Penguin?

The Penguin: No! I don't know where those robots came from!

The Riddler: Me neither!

The robots begin to attack Batman and Robin. They try their best to avoid them.

The Riddler: Yes! Get them! Probably those robots are in our side!

One of the robots picks up a car and throws it at The Riddler. He is able to avoid the car.

The Penguin: I guess not. (runs in despair)

Back in the sewer, Tails is watching the whole scene.

Tails: I see a legion of Badniks attacking! That means it's an attack of Eggman!

Knuckles: I still don't give a damn.

Batman and Robin are again, almost defeated. The Riddler and The Penguin try to escape, but the robots surround them.

The Penguin: What do we do now?!

The Riddler: Now who can defend us?

A blue blur appears and fights the robots.

Batman: What the---

Robin: It's that giant blue hedgehog!

The Riddler: What is that thing?

Sonic: All right, Badniks! Now I'll show ya'!

Sonic fights the Badniks, perfurating them with his spikes. Batman and Robin stand there, watching him fight. Sonic destroys all the robots, but another army shows up.

In the sewers, Tails is surprised.

Tails: Sonic is here! And he's fighting the Badniks!

Knuckles: All right. Let's help him!

Tails: Didn't you say that you didn't give a damn?

Knuckles: After I beat the Badniks, I will beat Sonic's ass. Plus, destroying some robots would be relaxing.

Tails and Knuckles get out of the sewers and help Sonic fight the Badniks.

Robin: What the? Now there's another two of those things?

The Riddler: Either we are dreaming or some kind of furry gang is attacking Gotham.

The Penguin: Quick! Let's get out of here!

The Riddler and The Penguin run away. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles destroy all the robots.

Sonic: (panting) Tails! Knuckles! (rushes to him and gives Tails a hug) You guys are alive!

Tails: Yeah. Now release me, please. I can't breathe.

Knuckles: You moron.

Batman: Ahem.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles look at Batman and Robin.

Robin: Uh… Hi?

Knuckles: Who are these guys?

Batman: I'm Batman. And who are you guys?

End of chapter 5…


	6. Why should I trust you? (Chapter 6)

Chapter 6: Why should I trust you?

Sonic and his friends stare at Batman and Robin, they are really confused.

Batman: _Answer me. Who are you and what are you doing in Gotham?_

Tails: _Do you know them, Sonic?_

Sonic: _No._

Knuckles: _Before we answer your question, answer ours. Who are you guys?_

Robin: _I'm Robin. And this is Batman. Now can you please answer our question?_

Batman: _Whoever you are, you are coming with us._

Knuckles: _Humpf! Why?_

Batman: _You are suspects. That's why. Please, if you come with us, you will not be harmed._

Tails: _This is weird..._

Knuckles: _Why should we trust you?_

Batman: _I'm warning you-_

Knuckles: _No! I'm warning you!_

Batman: (gets closer to Knuckles) _You do not want this fight._

Knuckles: _Well... I do._

Sonic: (pushes Knuckles) _Knuckles, stop! You don't know them and-_

Knuckles throws Sonic to the ground.

Knuckles: _Don't worry, Sonic. I can take care of him._

Robin: _We don't have to fight, mister._

Knuckles: _Oh, but I want to._

Knuckles punches Robin, Batman tries to defend him, but he is caught off-guard by an uppercut. Sonic tries to stop him, but he gets a batrang in his face. Robin gets up and tries to attack Sonic. Using his sonic speed, he dodges Robin's attacks. Tails is standing there, watching the fight.

Batman gets up and hits Knuckles with a roundhouse, which makes Knuckles lose consciousness for a second. Knuckles returns to the fight.

Robin is still trying to attack Sonic, but this fight is similar to the fight against Shadow, a deja vu.

Robin: _Listen, pal. We don't need to fight! Stop this or I'll be forced to use brute strength._

Sonic: _Bring it on._

Robin rushes to Sonic. Sonic tries to use his Chaos Energy power, to freeze time again, but somehow, it doesn't work. This gives time to Robin to knock out Sonic with his staff. But Sonic isn't easily defeated. He quickly gets up and tries to knock out Robin.

Tails is tired of the fighting. He tries to stop them.

Tails: _Everyone! Stop! This isn't going to take us anywhere!_

They don't listen to Tails and continue fighting.

Tails has an idea, he throws an electric grenade, which stuns Batman and Robin.

Tails: _Sonic! Knuckles! Let's get out of here!_

Tails, Sonic and Knuckles run away.

Batman and Robin get back to their senses, but those creatures are nowhere to be seen.

Robin: _Ow. Are you okay, Bruce?_

Batman: _I'm fine, Robin. (gets up) Where are they? What were those things?_

Robin: _I guess we're facing a new type of enemy. But I don't understand it. They save us from those robots and then try to kill us? Especially that red fellow._

Batman: _We may be facing two new enemies._

Robin: _Or they have bipolar disorder._

Batman receives a call in his earpiece, it's Commissioner Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon: _Batman! I need you here in the station._

Batman: _I'll be there._

In the police station...

Batman and Robin meet Commissioner Gordon on the top of the building of the police station.

Commissioner Gordon: _Batman! I have sort of bad and good news._

Batman: _Tell us the bad one first._

Commissioner Gordon: _There are weird robots creating havoc in Gotham. We don't know yet who created those robots._

Batman: _We saw those robots before. On the night before meeting you and this day, in the middle of The Riddler's and The Penguin's heist. I'm still not sure on who leads those robots._

Robin: _And what is the good news?_

Commissioner Gordon: _We analysed the Strand of hair we found. And it was confirmed three things. One: In fact, it is organic hair. Two: It contained electricity. Three: We analysed the DNA and we found out that this fur is actually "hedgehog fur"._

Robin: _"Hedgehog fur"?_

Batman: _The creature resembles a "giant blue hedgehog". Maybe he is a mutated animal._

Commissioner Gordon: _I don't think so. The "hedgehog fur" doesn't belong to any species of hedgehogs. It looks like it has from an unknown type of hedgehog. Or worse. Those creatures may be bio-organic weapons._

Batman: _What?!_

Commissioner Gordon: _Yes. They may be creatures created in a lab. Like you said earlier, Batman, this may be a terrorist attack. But we're not sure who leads those creatures._

Robin: _That's not good. But who may have created them?_

Batman: _There's only three suspects I know of who may have created those things. Poison Ivy, Scarecrow or Mr. Freeze... Gordon! Order that the police begin tracking them. We need to get the answers out of them._

Commissioner Gordon: _I don't think Scarecrow is part of this. He is in Arkham._

Batman: _Hey may have escaped._

Robin: _That's a possibility._

Commissioner Gordon: _You're right. I'll send the police to search for them right now. (runs back to the police station)_

Batman: _Let's go, Robin._

Robin: _Batman!_

Batman: _What?_

Robin: _I don't think those creatures are evil._

Batman: _What are you talking about?_

Robin: _Remember that one of them tried to stop that red thing from attacking us?_

Batman: _Yes. But this still doesn't make them trustable. Let's go back to the Bat-cave._

Meanwhile, in the Gotham City National Park...

Sonic: _This is where we should hide._

Knuckles: _In the middle of the woods?_

Sonic: _We need to be here. Don't you realize they are trying to kill us? And Tails, who were those guys?_

Tails: _I'm trying to connect my computer to this world's Internet. I only need to hack the password... and... there! Now I can make some research._

Tails researches in his computer informations about Batman.

Tails: _I found out that this guy is some "bat creature" who patrols this world._

Knuckles: _"Bat creature"? Like Rouge?_

Tails: _Not quite. He is a human and he is known as "Batman". Analysing the newspapers found on this site, apparently, he is a superhero. Like us!_

Sonic: _"Superhero"... this should make we trust them?_

Knuckles: _I don't think we can trust them._

Sonic: _Knuckles, we barely know them. And they attacked us only because you attacked them!_

Knuckles: _I was only trying to defend ourselves._

Sonic: _Your stupidity almost cost us our-_

Tails: _Enough! We should worry about our own problems._

Sonic: _You're right._

Tails: _Wait... now that I think about it... since you are here, Sonic, that means that the others are here too._

Sonic: _Yes. And that means..._

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles look at each other with the same look in their faces.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles: _Eggman is here too!_

In a abandoned island in the sea, close to Gotham...

Orbot: _Master Robotnik, the robots failed to defeat the targets!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Again?! How?!_

Orbot: _This looks like Sonic's doing._

Dr. Robotnik: _Sonic is here too? It doesn't matter. He caused us to get stuck in this unknown universe. And whatever city this is, I will take control of it! HA HA HA HA!_

_End of the chapter 6..._


	7. New friends, or new enemies? (Chapter 7)

Chapter 7: New friends, or new enemies?

In this desert island, Dr. Robotnik is planning his attack in Gotham. The city is unlike any other, but it should be easy to dominate. Nothing that some killer robots couldn't handle.

Orbot: _Master Robotnik, is the plan ready?_

Dr. Robotnik: _Almost. Is Metal Sonic fixed yet?_

Orbot: _Well… not quite._

Dr. Robotnik: _What do you mean "not quite"?!_

Orbot: _He was damaged in the anomaly with the Chaos Control, his system appears to be destroyed. It will take quite a while to rewrite the kernel._

Dr. Robotnik: (sarcasm) _Great. Wonderful! Anyway. Let's begin our plan of conquest._

Cubot: _What robot will you use?_

Dr. Robotnik: _While Metal Sonic is down, we will need to use another army. At least the Badniks kernel is still intact. _(opens a program in the computer to choose a robot) _There's too many… Who will I choose? _(hits the "Random Selection" option)

The computer decides a random robot for the attack. After 5 seconds, the result is finally out.

Dr. Robotnik: (looking at the selected robot) _Oh. Great! The Kill-850tk army._

Meanwhile… in The Joker's base…

The Joker is reunited with some of Gotham's most dreadful villains. They are in a reunion about the weird robot appearances and the weird creatures invading Gotham. They're creating a plan to take this situation to their advantage.

The Joker: _Hello, dear friends, you probably know why we're here._

Harley Quinn: _To talk about a cute hedgehog!_

Mr. Freeze: _Wait, what? To talk about that? Are you kidding me?!_

The Joker: _No, shitheads. We're talking about those robots attacking Gotham and three weird craetures who The Riddler and The Penguin saw._

The Riddler: _We saw three weird things in the heist of the Gotham City Bank. One resembled a giant blue hedgehog, other resembling a two-tailed fox and another one looking like a red gremelin._

The Penguin: "_Gremelin"?_

The Riddler: _I don't know what that thing was, other than it was red._

Poison Ivy: _I've seen hedgehogs and foxes, but I didn't saw one like those things you're talking about._

The Joker: _Are you sure, Dr. Pamela?_

Poison Ivy: _What are you talking about?_

The Joker: _Those things resemble something you may have created. Or you, Dr. Victor._

Mr. Freeze: _I think you are inhaling too much of your laughing gas. If I created those things I would not be here. Also, I have more important things to do._

Two-Face: (mumbling) _Like saving your wife…_

Mr. Freeze: _I heard you! Do not mock my pain or else-_

The Joker picks a gun and shoots on the ceiling. The gun's sound echoes throughout the base, that is almost falling apart. Everyone shuts up.

The Joker: _Everyone shut the fuck up! We have more important things to worry about. Those attacks are calling Batman's attention, and those creatures may be allied with him, or even better, we have a third party involved on this game of chess. We have some things to prove this._

The Riddler: _Yes, we've found this strand of hair while we were on the heist._

The Riddler puts the strand of hair on the table. It's another piece of Sonic's hair. Mr. Freeze picks it up. Mr. Freeze starts to examine the strand of blue hair.

Mr. Freeze: (hmmm) _This looks like fur. But what kind of fur?_

The Riddler: _From the giant blue hedgehog creature. We may have someone else involved on this. We never saw those things before._

Two-Face: _Batman probably doesn't know those things. And he sent the Gotham City police after Victor, Pamela and Jonathan._

Mr. Freeze: _What do they want with us? And with Scarecrow?_

Two-Face: _They think you three are responsible for this._

Poison Ivy: _All right. Let's show Gordon and Batman they're wrong!_

Harley Quinn: _Yes! Let's crush their skulls!_

The Penguin: _No. If we reveal ourselves, they will overcome our plans. We need to be furtive. And this "third-party" cannot escape. We need to investigate those events and discover the "third-party's" plan. We should stay quiet for the moment._

The Joker: _Okay, "birdie who can't fly", what do we do?_

The Penguin: _First, we need to rescue Scarecrow. He's currently in Arkham. And after that, we need to capture those things. We can use their powers to overcome Batman and destroy the "third-party invader"._

Mr. Freeze: _That will be easy._

The Penguin: _We will not kill them._

The Joker: _What?! Why?!_

The Penguin: _We can kidnap them, take their power and demand a quantity of money so that the "third-party invader" appears and reveal his plan to us. Does everyone agree with this?_

Everyone: _This sounds good._

The Penguin: _All right. Now, we need to save Jonathan._

Mr. Freeze: _I also discovered another thing._

The Penguin: _What is it?_

Mr. Freeze: _I discovered a weird energy anomaly on a desert island in the sea of Gotham. Maybe that's something that the "third-party invader" is doing. We could investigate that._

The Joker: _All right. Let's begin, bitches._

Harley Quinn: _Yay! _(clapping)

A few hours later, in the heart of Gotham…

In the heart of Gotham, everyone is walking, minding their own business. It's like a colony of ants, where everyone is doing the same thing. Going to work, buying things, going back home, etc. Nothing interesting. Gotham City is not different from any other city on the world. It's the same thing, everyone is being controlled by the society.

In this moment, a pickpocket steals a woman's purse. Nothing special, this happens all the time. When the thieve is running away, the earth starts to shake. Everyone gets startled. It's not an earthquake. It's something else. Everyone looks at the sky and sees an army of Badniks. Like anyone would do, they all run away.

The Badniks land on the streets and Dr. Robotnik appears on his Eggmobile. He orders the robots to attack. The robots start to attack the city. Crushing cars and shooting buildings. The police shows up a few minutes later, but they are not being able to handle the attack.

In the Gotham City National Park…

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails wake up. They start to eat some of the junk food that Sonic has stolen a few days before. But their lunch is quickly interrupted by the attack from the Badniks. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles easily destroy the robots, but they see more robots attacking, and it's coming from the east, the localization of the heart of Gotham City. They rush to the city, to destroy the robot menace.

Meanwhile, in the heart of Gotham…

The mayor appears to have a little talk with Robotnik, since Robotnik is calling the mayor.

Mayor: _All right, stranger, since you called me, I'm here. What do you want?_

Dr. Robotnik: _Hello, mayor. All I ask is that you give me your city._

Mayor: _Or else?_

Dr. Robotnik: "_Or else" this! _(snaps his fingers)

The army of Badniks destroy a building close to them. The building falls apart.

Dr. Robotnik: _Now. What's your decision? Will you give me the city?_

Mayor: _I'm sorry, but I can't do that._

Dr. Robotnik: (sighs) _All right, then. Destroy them all._

Before Robotnik snaps his fingers, he's hit by a batrang. He almost falls out of the Eggmobile, but he is able to hold on. It's Batman and Robin.

Batman: _All right, whoever you are. You will stop._

Robin: _These robots again?_

Dr. Robotnik: _Well, well, well. You two are the targets. Great. Now you will be destroyed. Kill them! _(snaps his fingers)

The robots start to shoot the building. Batman and Robin jump down from the building and try to attack the robots. They try using all their gear and firepower, but it doesn't appear to work.

Batman: _What do we do now?_

Robin: (sarcasm) _If only those creatures could appear and help us…_

When the robots try to get closer to Batman and Robin, one of them gets destroyed by a dark blur. Another one gets destroyed by a flying hammer.

Robin: (sarcasm) _Well, look at that. How convenient._

The dark blur reveals himself. It's Shadow.

Batman and Robin: _That thing again?_

Shadow: _Looks like we've met again, Robotnik._

Dr. Robotnik: _Shadow?_

Another one of the creatures show up, it's Amy Rose.

Robin: _Now that's a new one._

Amy Rose: (picks up her hammer) _All right, Robotnik! You will give Cream back!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Too bad, you little brats! I do not have her! She disappeared!_

Robin: _Who's "Cream"?_

Shadow: _All right. If you're not give her back, we will destroy your robots._

Dr. Robotnik: _I'd like to see you try. _(snaps his fingers)

Shadow starts to attack the robots. But before Amy goes to attack them, Robin calls her.

Robin: _Hello, there._

Amy Rose: (picks her hammer) _Who are you?_

Robin: _I am Robin. And that one is Batman. And I guess we are on the same side. We both want to destroy those robots._

Amy Rose: _Okay. Let's go!_

Amy runs off.

Batman: _What are you doing, Robin?_

Robin: _Don't you see, Batman? They are in our side. It's better we ally with them, or just die._

Batman: _All right. We're gonna ally with them._

Batman and Robin go fighting with Shadow and Amy Rose. The fight is very hard, even though Shadow and Amy know how to defeat those robots. Batman and Robin barely make a dent on those robots. When they almost defeat them all, Amy gets captured by a robot arm.

Shadow:_ Let her go!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Let me think. Hmmm. No! Now listen, if you don't surrender yourselves or the city, this rascal will be crushed to death!_

The robot slightly presses his hand, making Amy scream of pain.

Robin: _What do we do now?_

Batman: _We don't even know her. Why should we care?_

Dr. Robotnik: _I will give you three 3 seconds to decide. Either she dies, or you surrender. 3…_

Shadow looks at Batman and Robin. They don't know how to solve this situation.

Dr. Robotnik: _2…_

They still don't know what to do.

Dr. Robotnik: _1!_

A blue blur appears and destroys the robots.

Dr. Robotnik: _What the…_

Robin: _They're back!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Sonic!_

Sonic: _Hello there, egghead!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Kill them all! Don't let anyone live! _(snapping his fingers real fast)

Sonic destroys the robots. Tails is able to save Amy and hack the Badniks operating system. Tails makes the Badniks pick Robotnik's Eggmobile and destroy it. Robotnik falls on the ground. But he makes another robot mobile appear, and so he runs away.

Dr. Robotink: (running away) _This is not over! I will be back!_

Robin: _Come on! Another cliché! This is getting annoying!_

Tails: (flies down with Amy on his hands) _Are you okay?_

Amy: _Yes, thanks!_

Sonic and his friends look at Batman and Robin.

Sonic: (talking to his friends) _Let me talk with them. _(talking with Batman and Robin) _Hello, my name is Sonic. And as I could see, you two, Batman and Robin, are in our side._

Batman: _I guess so. Who are you?_

Tails: _I'm Tails. These are Knuckles, Shadow and Amy Rose. We are not from here._

Batman: _What are you talking about?_

Tails: _We are from another universe. An anomaly has caused us to be transported here. We are not your enemies. We're just lost._

Robin: _And who was that?_

Tails: _That was Doctor Ivo Robotnik. He's an evil dude. He's trying to kill us and as you could see, dominate this city, and eventually, this universe._

Batman: _And what are your intentions?_

Sonic: _I saw that you're also trying to stop Robotnik. We could make an alliance. If we get back home, Robotnik will be destroyed. I'm not obligating you two to ally with us. I'm just asking._

Sonic reaches his hand to Batman. Batman gives Sonic a handshake.

Batman: _So, what do we do now?_

Sonic: _Take us to a secure location. We need to discuss about a plan._

_End of the chapter seven…_


	8. The master plan (Chapter 8)

Chapter 8: The master plan

Sonic, Batman and the others arrive at the Batcave. Sonic and his friends marvel at the immensity of the cave, along with the equipment that was there. This technological immensity creates an air of mystery, their eyes sparkle with curiosity due to the unknown territory that is this cave.

Tails: _Wow! This place's amazing!_

Robin: _Don't get too excited, little girl. This is a secret and very important place._

Knuckles: _Little girl? _(starts to laugh)

Tails: _Er… Dick…_

Knuckles: _And his name is "Dick"? _(starts to laugh even more)

Amy Rose: (crosses her arms) _Males…_

Tails: _I'm a boy._

Robin: _With that voice, you don't sound like a boy._

Tails: _This happened so many times it's become common._

Robin: _It's since you don't wear any clothes I thought-_

Batman: _All right. Let's begin._

Batman opens the door to the Batcave's main hall. A blue light illuminates the dark cave and hovers throughout the dark and cold cave. The cold combined with the darkness creates a huge mystery aesthetic. Tails marvels at the sheer amount of equipment in the cave, none of that equipment was from his universe.

Curiosity. A feeling that makes us acquire knowledge. Although this feeling is fatal, with the classic saying "curiosity killed the cat," but this feeling makes us determined to discover more about the world. A way to discover the wonders of the world, which were not just seven, it was endless possibilities.

Tails runs around the cave like a boy in an amusement park, looking at every "attraction" that was Batman and Robin's equipment. Although this equipment was weak, they were still very interesting.

Tails: (looks at the uniforms of Batman and Robin) _These armors!_ (runs towards the weapons of Batman and Robin) _This equipment! How interesting!_ (looks at Bat-mobile and runs toward him) _This ship!_ (starts to laugh) _Wow!_

Robin: _What's wrong with him?_

Sonic: _He is very fond of technology. He made a TV using only paper clips._

Robin: _This is not possible._

Sonic: _For him it's possible._

Alfred: _Hello, Master Bruce and Master Di— what is this? What are those things?_

Sonic: _Who is this guy?_

Shadow and Alfred look into each other's eyes.

Shadow and Alfred: _You?!_

Sonic: _Do you know each other?_

Shadow: _Yes. He poisoned me!_

Alfred: _I was just protecting Master Bruce and Master Dick from you, sir._

Shadow: _But I didn't know them well!_

Alfred: _Sir, you were going to kill them-_

Batman: _Alfred! Shadow! Stop that. Now they are on our side._

Alfred: _Well, if they are your allies, so are mine._ (ahem) _What do you want?_

Sonic: _Please bring me a chili dog._

Knuckles: _Can't you eat something else?_

Sonic: _Let me eat whatever I want! It's not like you're my father._

Batman: Let's just focus on the mission, please?

Robin: _Wow!_ (looks at Tails' portable computer) _This wrist computer is more advanced than any computer around here. It's even more advanced than the UN Space Station computer!_

Tails: (looks at Robin) _And I have more of these things!_

Robin: _That's very impressive! I bet Victor Freeze is drooling already! How did you create it?_

Tails: _This is nothing special. At least, not in our world._

Robin: _And what is this world like, Miles?_

Tails: _Well... it's just like yours, only it has creatures like us._

Robin: _Interesting. Not helpful, but interesting. And this Robotnik guy came from there?_

Tails: _Yes. And he won't stop until he takes over this city._

Batman: _Then how do we stop him? What does he want?_

Sonic: _He is looking for magical artifacts called "Chaos Emeralds". They have the power of chaos. When they're together, they create an unimaginable power. They created an imbalance and brought us here._

Batman: _Humpf. Chaos. Imbalance. Emeralds._

Robin: _Nudist anthropormophic animals._

Alfred: _Here's your chilli dog._ (gives chilli dog to Sonic)

Sonic: (catches the chili dog) _Thanks._ (starts eating the chili dog)

Tails: _Anyway... These emeralds are scattered in various places in this city, and we have to find them before Robotnik finds them. And we have to use them to return home!_

Batman: _And where could them be?_

Tails: _Well... according my wrist computer, I'm detecting an emerald in the northeastern region of Gotham City._

Batman: _Great, so let's go there. Sonic, Miles, Robin, you come with me._

Knuckles: _Why do they go with you?_

Batman: _They seem to know more about these emeralds and Robotnik than I do. We go to where these things are. How many of them do we have to find?_

Sonic: _Seven._

Robin: _It's going to be like in Dragon Ball with the Dragon Balls hunt._

Tails: _What is "Dragon Ball"? And what are "Dragon Balls"?_

Knuckles: _Maybe they're the Chaos Emeralds in this universe._

Robin: _You know what? Just forget about it._

Batman: _Anyway, let's go. To the Bat-mobile._

Sonic: _Why are we going to the location with the car? I can just go running._

Batman: _But I can't. Let's go._

Batman, Robin, Tails and Sonic enter Bat-Mobile. The car starts and lets out that classic sound of wheels rubbing on the ground, releasing the smoke of friction between the wheels and the ground. The car begins to move towards the location of the first emerald.

Meanwhile, in the Arkham Asylum…

The guards are doing their usual routine, patrolling the huge asylum. Arkham was where all the megalomaniac villains are arrested, where they would spend the rest of their lives there, and everyone prayed that they would never return.

The patrol goes on as usual, a boring routine, while the guards just walk and listen to the screams and grunts of all the prisoners. The prisoners continue the same boring routine as well, trapped in a padded room in straitjackets and banging their heads on the walls in pure paranoia.

But then, something unexpected happens. A strange smell comes out of the ventilation ducts, and the guards begin to cough a lot from this gas. But this coughing session becomes a desperate session. The guards began to scream, this was no ordinary tear gas.

It was Scarecrow's fear gas.

As the guards continue to scream and fall to the ground, three gas-masked silhouettes emerge from the gas, like a ghost rising from the dead: The Joker, The Penguin and The Riddler.

The Joker picks up the keys from the guard's belt and starts walking around the infected corridor, walking towards Scarecrow's cell, where he would be arrested for several years and his era of spreading fear was over.

The Joker opens Scarecrow's cell door. Scarecrow was sitting in the middle of the room, with the usual straitjacket. He was looking at the ground, emotionless.

Scarecrow: (whispering) _That smell. Is that my gas?_

The Joker: _Wakey-wakey, bastard?_

Scarecrow: (whispering) _Joker..._

Penguin: _We need you back, Jonathan. We have a greater danger, and Batman will suffer in that danger. Would you like to join us?_

Scarecrow: _Fuck you. Because of you two, I'm here._

The Riddler: _Come on. We need help._

Scarecrow: _And what do I get in return?_

The Joker: _If we capture the third party involved in this checkers game, we will finally take revenge on Bats and conquer this city!_

Scarecrow: _Seems like a good offer._

Penguin: _Great._ (picks up his sword from his cane and cuts the strips of the Scarecrow's straitjacket) _Let's go. And put on that gas mask._

Scarecrow: _I don't need it. I'm already used to my gas._

The Joker, The Riddler, The Penguin and Scarecrow come out of the cell and start walking down the gas-infected corridor. While they were walking, The Penguin sees something glowing in an air duct. Curious, he goes to the open the duct using his cane. Something falls to the floor, echoing down the infected corridor and full of screaming guards.

It was a red emerald.

Penguin: (thinking) _Look! This is worth more than all the money at Gotham City National Bank!_

The Penguin keeps the emerald in his pocket and keeps walking down the corridor. Now the Scarecrow had been released, and the villains' plan was proceeding, while the good guys had no idea of the master plan to condemn Gotham.

_End of the chapter eight..._


	9. Capture (Chapter 9)

Batman, Robin, Tails and Sonic are in Batmobile, heading to Arkham Asylum. The Batmobile was speeding like never, because the Chaos Emerald was waiting for them. They didn't even realize that an invasion was taking place in Arkham, Scarecrow had escaped, and the pursuit of the "third party" had begun, like a chase of mafia cars.

The Batmobile was getting closer and closer to the Arkham Asylum, and Sonic's patience was also closer to an end due to the actual speed of the Batmobile. Sonic was very used to run in a speed above the speed of sound, so the Batmobile's speed was really fast for Batman and Robin, but for Sonic, it was slow as molasses. And his anxiety about getting Chaos Emerald wasn't helping either.

Sonic: _This thing is too slow! It will take the whole night for us to arrive!_

Robin: _Calm down. Relax._

Tails: _We're not at a very slow speed, Sonic._

Sonic: _I'd get to this asylum in just a matter of seconds just by running!_

Robin: _But do you know where this asylum is located?_

Sonic: _No, but-_

Robin: _Then shut up!_

Batman: _We're here._

They have finally reached the asylum; Sonic is relieved, because now, the mission and adrenaline were about to begin.

Batman: _Miles._

Tails: _Yes, Batman?_

Batman: _You have that wrist computer, don't you?_

Tails: _Yes._

Batman: _Try hacking the security cameras._

Tails: _Okey-dokey!_

Tails picks up his wrist computer and starts hacking the security cameras. After a few minutes, he has an image on the computer, but everything is blurry, as if a smoke is enveloping the place.

Tails: _Weird. There's only green smoke in this place._

Robin: _"Green smoke"... It's not what I think it is, right?_

Batman: _Scarecrow..._

Sonic: (thinking): _**Now it's the second time I've heard that name. "Scarecrow"... Who is this guy?**_

Batman: _Let's break into the place. Sonic; get in through the air ducts. Miles, stay in the car and watch for our signals. Keep analyzing the place with your computer. Robin, come with me._

Sonic: _Why am I invading the place through the ducts?_

Batman: _We need you to keep analyzing what is going on. Keep watching who is there and when you hear my signal, you show up. Do you understand?_

Sonic: _Okay._

Tails: _All right. Let's do it._

Batman: _Take this, Sonic. Use these oxygen masks to protect yourself from gas. Under no circumstances remove the mask, unless you want to lose your sanity. And use this earpiece to communicate with us._ (gives the mask and the earpiece to Sonic)

Sonic: (picks up mask and the earpiece) _Oh yeah!_ (puts on the mask and the earpiece) _This is happening!_

Batman and Robin get out of the car and run towards the door, where they plant an explosive device to open the locked door. After exploding the door, Batman and Robin run into the corridors, ready for battle. Sonic runs to a wall and break into the air duct window where he enters inside the asylum.

Tails stays in the car; in the computer screen, he sees something strange. He sees on the computer screen four silhouettes walking down the aisle.

Tails: (thinking) _**Oh no. That's not a good sign.**_

Inside the Arkham Asylum…

Sonic walks through the ducts where the gas is coming out. Sonic is feeling a little uncomfortable inside the ducts with the toxic gas. He might be breathing pure oxygen, but the feeling of breathing air from a mask to prevent death from breathing a toxic gas makes him feel a little bit sick.

That was strange to Sonic. Feeling sick. He never felt sick. Every time he ran across the South Island fields, feeling the wind hit his spikes, he was never feeling sick. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, which made him want to run faster, was like an adrenaline rush.

Perhaps this is the reason for sickness. The lack of adrenaline. But Sonic could handle it. Sickness was an unpleasant feeling, but he still had the courage to bear it.

As he progressed through the ducts, he finds small cylinders in the ducts. They were fear gas grenades. Sonic disables them and moves on.

**Meanwhile...**

Batman and Robin run through the corridors. They see the guards screaming on the floor, completely insane by the effects of the Scarecrow's fear gas.

Batman: (talking via the earpiece) _Miles, do you see anything in the hallways?_

Tails: (talking via the earpiece) _No. The smoke is very thick. I can't see anything! If only these cameras were thermal cameras, maybe I could see something through the cameras._

Batman: (talking via the earpiece) _We have thermal vision goggles._ (talking to Robin) _Robin! Put on the thermal vision goggles._

Batman and Robin put on the thermal vision goggles. They only see the warm bodies of the guards, swaying from side to side.

Robin: _So far nothing._ (talking via the earpiece) _Sonic! Did you find anything in the ducts?_

Sonic: (talking via the earpiece) _I found some bombs here. Nothing interesting. And before you ask me, I turned off the bombs._

Tails: (talking via the earpiece) _I can try to remove the smoke if I turn on the duct fans. But you better get out of there, Sonic._

Sonic: (talking via the earpiece) _Why?_

Tails: (talking via the earpiece) _Well, if you want to get sucked in and get dilacerated by the fans, you better get out of there._

Robin: (talking via the earpiece) _Will it take too long to activate the fans?_

Tails: (talking via the earpiece) _Well, I need Sonic to get all the bombs out of the ducts. Sonic, I'll send to you- _(the transmission is cut off)

Sonic: (talking via the earpiece) _What? Repeat, Tails!_ (Sonic only listens static on the earpiece) _Great. Just my luck. Batman!_

Batman: _Looks like someone jacked the line. I can't hear Miles or Sonic._

Robin: _I think we're not alone. Someone else is here._

Batman: (sarcasm) _Perfect._

Sonic: _Hello? Hello?! Damn it. What happened to Tails? I have to keep looking for the bombs._

Robin: _How will Sonic know we're here?_

Batman: _We have to find the duct he's in. There's a locator on his earpiece. He's..._ (looks at the radar) _...towards the cafeteria. Let's go there now!_

Robin: _What about Miles?_

Batman: (looks at radar) _No. Miles is not on radar. They didn't just jack the line. Someone must have caught Miles. Let's go to the cafeteria, now!_

Batman and Robin run toward the cafeteria.

A few minutes later…

Batman and Robin arrive at the cafeteria, where they will start Sonic's search for the pipelines. The cafeteria has four air vents, after checking the inlets, Sonic is not there.

Robin: _Shouldn't he be here?_

Batman: _He will arrive sooner or later. We just need to wait. Robin, get out of the cafeteria and look for this Emerald with Miles's tracker._

Robin: _What are you going to do, Bruce?_

Batman: _I'll wait for Sonic._

Suddenly, the cafeteria door is blown off. Batman and Robin look back quickly, as an involuntary reflex. Emerging from the smoke, like a ghost rising from the dead, it's The Joker, The Penguin, The Riddler and Scarecrow.

The Joker: _Well, well. If it ain't Batman._

Batman: _You._

The Joker: _Sorry about before, you know. The running away, and that was rude of me, but you'll be happy to know, I won't be running anymore!_

Batman: _I know you have a trick up your sleeve._

The Joker: (looks at the left sleeve) _Nothing up this sleeve. Let's check the other one! _(looks at the right sleeve) _Nope. Nothing up my sleeves!_

Robin: _We don't have time for this._

The Joker: _Wait, what is this?_ (pulls a small revolver out of his sleeve) _It's a revolver? _(gasps)_ This thing does a huge amount of damage! HA HA HA!_

At that moment, Sonic comes out of the air duct.

Sonic: _Hello, eggheads!_

Batman: _There he is._

Scarecrow: _What is that thing?_

The Penguin and The Riddler: (speaking simultaneously) _It's him!_

The Riddler: _Joker! That's the creature we saw at the heist! Get him!_

The Joker: _All righty! _(gets closer to Sonic) _Hello, kitty-kitty! I have a gift for you!_

Sonic: (thinking) _**"Kitty-kitty"? **_

The Joker: (picks a ball of wool out of his pocket) _It's a ball of wool! Every kitty loves a ball of wool!_

Sonic: _I don't want your gifts._

The Joker: _Bad kitty! You must accept every gift a human give to you! Oh! I forgot! Gats are completely selfish! Take it! _(puts the ball of wool in Sonic's hand)

Sonic: _I said that I don't want your-_

The Joker runs away, and the ball of wool explodes in Sonic's hand. It was not a ball of wool. It was a flash grenade. Batman, Robin and Sonic are stunned by the huge burst of light. The Joker points the revolver at Sonic's head.

The Joker: _Have you never heard of that saying? "Curiosity killed the cat"!_

Sonic looks at the gun.

The Joker pulls the trigger.

Sonic dodges, but when he looks at The Joker, he sees that at the tip of the gun comes a little flag that says "BANG!"

Sonic: _What the?_

The Joker: (laughing out loud) _You should have seen your face!_

The Penguin: _Enough with the jokes! We need to capture this bastard!_

Scarecrow: _I'll get Bats and his sidekick. You capture this thing._

Sonic: _Oh yeah! This is happening!_

Batman: _Okay. Let's get on with it._

The Joker, The Penguin and The Riddler stand around Sonic, ready for attack. The Penguin draws a sword from his cane and The Joker picks his revolver.

Sonic: _Here we go again…_

The Penguin: _This kitty will die right here . Let's jump on him at the count of three. One. Two. Three!_

The Penguin, The Riddler and The Joker jump at Sonic.

The Penguin: _I got his leg!_

The Joker: _I got his neck! It will be very satisfying to break his neck!_

The Penguin: _Don't kill him! We have to take him as a hostage!_

The Riddler: (coughing) _Joker, let go of my neck. You…_ (coughing) _…'re suffocating me!_

The Joker: _What the?!_

The Penguin: _Riddler?! You were supposed to capture the cat, not get caught!_

Sonic: _Hello, clowns!_

The Penguin, The Riddler and The Joker look at Sonic.

The Penguin: _How did he get there?!_

Sonic: _What is it, fatty? Can't run?_

The Penguin: _You bastard. Get this animal!_

Sonic activates his Chaos Power once again. He gets so fast that the time around him slows down. With the time much slower, Sonic knocks out all four of them using shadow kicks. When Sonic stops using his power, all four of them falls to the ground. Batman and Robin are surprised.

Robin: _How did he do that?_

Sonic: _It's a gift._

Robin: (hears beeps) _The Penguin is with the Emerald!_ (runs to The Penguin and picks up the Emerald) _We have the Emerald!_

Sonic: _Great! Now we just need to-_

As Sonic recites these words, a plant hits his chest, throwing him to a wall. Batman and Robin try help Sonic, but the same plant holds them.

Sonic: _What was that?_

The plant holds Sonic.

Batman: _Poison Ivy?_

Sonic: _Who's "Poison Ivy"?_

A silhouette approaches the door. It is a silhouette of a woman. As the silhouette approaches, its details are increasingly revealed. It was Poison Ivy. And along with her was a walking plant holding Tails.

Tails: _Sonic! Help me!_

Batman: _Poison Ivy! What do you want with him?! He's worth nothing to you!_

Poison Ivy: _That has always been your problem, Batman. You never realize the true value of things until it's too late. And I have a proposal to make. Give me this blue creature._

Robin: _What if we don't want to?_

Poison Ivy: _Then I'll have to kiss this fox._

Sonic and Tails: (speaking simultaneously) _What?_

Tails: _That's it? You won't even torture me?_

Batman: _Miles! If she kisses you, you die!_

Tails: _What? Don't kiss me! Please!_

Poison Ivy: _So? What do you say?_

Batman and Robin are desperate now. If they didn't offer Sonic, Tails would die. What would be the choice?

Sonic: _Take me!_

Batman: _What? Sonic, think about what you're doing!_

Poison Ivy: _All right._

Sonic: _I'll find my way out, Batman. Stay calm._

Hera catches Sonic and leaves the Arkham Asylum. After she leaves, Batman and Robin are released.

Will Batman and Robin save Sonic and Tails? And what will Poison Ivy do with Sonic and Tails? Tune in next episode! Same Bat Time! Same Bat Fanfiction Channel!

_End of the chapter nine..._


	10. Alliance (Chapter 10)

A few minutes later, in The Joker's base…

Poison Ivy drags Sonic and Tails into The Joker's base, where they would be held captive so that the plan of the villains could start, to capture the "third-party invader", even though he didn't exist. Tails is desperate, because he is trapped with a strange woman with plant powers, but Sonic was calm as he always had a trick up his sleeve to escape any dangerous situation.

Poison Ivy puts Sonic and Tails in two chairs and holds them with vines from a Poison Ivy controlled plant, preventing them from moving and trying to escape.

Poison Ivy: _Don't try to move, sweethearts. Unless you want to die._

Tails: _This woman is crazy! How do we get out of here, Sonic?_

Sonic: _Quiet! I'll think of a way out of here._

Poison Ivy: _Don't even try, sweetie. You won't leave, unless... _(approaches Sonic) _You do me a favor._

Tails: _Sonic!_

Poison Ivy: _Will you accept this deal?_

Sonic: _Yes. What is this deal?_

Poison Ivy: _You will see. But as a guarantee, I'll take this computer from your little friend. _(takes Tails' wrist computer)

Tails: _Hey! Give it back! It took me a year to make it!_

Poison Ivy: (talking to Tails) _Swiper, don't take it, okay?_ (talking to Sonic) _I'll be right back, handsome_. (Poison Ivy leaves the room and locks the door)

Tails: _"Handsome"? Well, would you look at that, Sonic!_

Sonic: _Would I look at what, Tails?_

Tails: _Amy will have a jealous rage if she hears about this!_

Sonic: Tails, now is not the time for jokes! I need to find some way to cut these plants. (analyzing the plants) _There has to be a way... I know it..._

**Meanwhile...**

Poison Ivy walks down the hall with Tails' wrist computer. She is confused by the strange but curious apparatus about what this computer from another dimension could do. And of course, she wouldn't share this equipment with any of the other idiots in the base.

Poison Ivy picks up an earpiece and activates it, starting a conversation with the other members.

Poison Ivy: (talking via earpiece) _Scarecrow and the others were caught. But I got something better. I caught the two creatures from the third-party intruder._

Meanwhile, on a desert island in east Gotham City...

Mr. Freeze: (talking via earpiece) _We can rescue The Joker's useless ass and the others later. We are close of the power anomaly on the island._

Poison Ivy: (talking via earpiece) _What is it?_

Mr. Freeze: (talking via earpiece) It seems to be a fortress. From who? We don't know. We are trying to find a way in. Now, Ivy, do nothing with the hostages, we need them alive and intact, got it?

Poison Ivy: (talking via earpiece) _Affirmative. Poison Ivy out._ (turns off the earpiece)

Two-Face: _What's the plan, Victor?_

Mr. Freeze: _We need to destroy those robots that protect the entrance._

Harley Quinn: _Yay! Destroying robots with my hammer will be a lot of fun! _(picks up her hammer)

Mr. Freeze: _Keep that hammer down. I think I know how we can get in. It's going to require some ice and explosives._

Two-Face: _What do we need the explosives for?_

Mr. Freeze: _Distraction. Harley Quinn has fireworks. We can use them to distract these robots and then blow the door. Harley Quinn, pick up the matches. We need to distract these things._

**Meanwhile...**

Robotnik is angrier than ever, his defeat against Sonic was once again humiliating, and he was still not used to always losing. This is the classic superhero cliché, good always beats evil, because a story where the hero fails is not interesting.

Robotnik is hitting the table, discounting his anger at losing once more.

Cubot: _Master Robotnik, do you want your tranquilizer now?_ (holding a tranquilizer container)

Dr. Robotnik: _I'll use a new tranquilizer._ (turns toward Cubot and Orbot) _Destroy you both!_

Orbot: _Master, you are tense! Calm down!_ (turns to Cubot) _I told you not to piss off the master!_

Dr. Robotnik: _You two are pissing me off! I've told you two a million times to throw these medicines away! THESE TRANQUILIZERS DO NOT WORK! I HATE SONIC SO MUCH!_ (turns around, sits down and hits the table with his hands)

Orbot: _Let it all out, Master Robotnik._

Dr. Robotnik: _Anyway... how's fixing Metal Sonic doing?_

Cubot: _Uh... the kernel still needs to be rewritten. But it seems that Metal Sonic is badly damaged due to the universes colliding. It will take… at least… a year to fix him, if nothing goes wrong._

Dr. Robotnik: (stands up, surprised) _What!? One year!? I can't wait that long! I need to recover the Chaos Emeralds and destroy Sonic and... damn it! You two are useless!_ (pushes Cubot and Orbot away)

Orbot: _Where are you going, Master?_

Dr. Robotnik: _If you want a job well done, do it yourself-_

After Robotnik recites these words, an explosion comes from the lower floors of the fortress. The explosion scares Robotnoik, causing him to jump and fall to the ground. Orbot and Cubot go towards Robotnik and try to lift him. The explosion echoes through the fortress, setting off the alarms.

Alarm: _Attention! The main hall door has been destroyed! Starting security lock!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Is it Sonic?! We have to start the counterattack!_

Cubot: (releases Robotnik, making him fall to the floor, Cubot goes towards the computer and looks at the security camera recordings) _It's not Sonic! It's..._ (sees three silhouettes emerging out of the smoke) _I don't know who it is._

Dr. Robotnik: _What do you mean you don't know who it is?!_

Orbot: _Cubot! How will I lift the master if I can't even get his arm up?_

Dr. Robotnik: (releases his arm from Orbot) _Let me go, robotic piece of junk!_ (gets up and runs toward the computer) _I don't recognize these three either. You two! Activate all the robot guards immediately! We have to protect ourselves from whoever those intruders are, as they may be involved with Sonic!_

Orbot and Cubot: _Affirmative, Master Robotnik! _(try to get out of the room, but they slam into each other)

Dr. Robotnik: (long sigh)

Orbot: _We're going to activate them right now, Master Robotnik! _(leaves the room with Cubot) _I told you a thousand times not to embarrass us in front of the Master!_

Cubot: _Shut up!_

Dr. Robonik; (sits down) _One day, I'll get rid of them. Mark my words!_

Back at The Joker's base…

Sonic is still trying to get rid of the vines, and Tails is just watching Sonic struggling to break free. Although the situation seemed impossible to get rid of, Sonic was still persistent, and would try to escape in any way that he could think of. Tails keeps trying to force Sonic to stop, but his attempts didn't seem to be working.

Tails: _Sonic... you'll won't achieve anything by doing that._

Sonic: _Quiet! I'm feeling that the vines are loosening up. I know! I've heard that singing makes the plants relax! Maybe that will work!_

Tails: _What? Sonic, this is a myth! Singing does nothing to plants!_

Sonic: _It doesn't hurt to try! All right! Here we go! _(singing out of tone)_ "Running around at the speed of sound, got places to go and you gotta follow my rainbow!"_

Tails starts to laugh. The plant squeezes Sonic even stronger.

Sonic: _I don't think it liked this song._

Tails: _Sonic, singing won't help, but you sing so bad that it's funny._ (laughs)

Sonic: _Silence, Tails! I will try again!_

Tails: _Sonic, can't you face the facts? We've failed! And the only thing that can save us now is a myth?!_

Sonic: (singing out of tone again) _"I see it. I see it now! It was always been inside of me! And now I feel so free! Endless Possibilities!"_

The plant begins to detach from Sonic's chair.

Sonic: _What did you say about "that wouldn't help"?_

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails hear a click on the door. The door opens slowly, as if presenting the individual behind it as a triumphant entrance. Looking at the door, Sonic and Tails are startled.

It was Poison Ivy who stood behind the door, but she was wearing a Halloween costume that showed all the sensuality of her body. Poison Ivy begins to rub her hand over her body, demonstrating her sensuality like a beauty model. Sonic and Tails are surprised and scared because they weren't expecting that.

Poison Ivy locks the door, leaving her alone with Sonic and Tails.

Tails: _What is this?!_

Sonic: _What the?!_

Poison Ivy: _Calm down, sweetie. Do not feel scared._

Sonic: _"Sweetie"?_

Tails: _She refers to you, Sonic! Hmmm, Sonic, look at that. You're flirtatious!_

Sonic: _What?_ (talking to Poison Ivy) Listen, whatever you're planning to do with me, you better stop! I can hurt!

Poison Ivy: _Yeah, hit me and call me "naughty."_

Sonic: _That's not what I meant!_

Tails: _Are you still in your pants, Sonic? Oh, wait, you don't wear any pants._

Sonic: (sarcasm) _Very funny, Tails._

Poison Ivy: _That's our deal. You will need to have fun with me if you want freedom._

Tails: _Wow! It went from 0 to 100 in a second._

Sonic: _Can't we solve it any other way, like in a mano-a-mano fight?_

Poison Ivy: _No. You'll come with me, sweetie._

Sonic: _Oh yeah? And who will make me?_

Poison Ivy: (holds Sonic's neck with a plant) _Come with me, handsome._ (carries Sonic with the plant)

Sonic: _No! Tails! Help me! _(screams) _**Help me!**_ (leaves the room and Poison Ivy closes the door)

Tails: _Wow. It will be a long night for Sonic. Now, I need to try to get out of here…_

**Meanwhile...**

Dr. Robotnik is desperate because the three invaders were destroying their robots, and he didn't know who those unwanted invaders were, and they were proving to be a new threat.

Orbot: _Master Robotnik! The invaders are getting close to our room! What do we do?_

Dr. Robotnik: _I don't know! I don't know! Get off my back!_

Cubot: _Our room has already been locked; we have little chance of surviving against them!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Activate Metal Sonic!_

Orbot: _Master Robotnik, Metal Sonic is not entirely fixed! He will not work against the invaders!_

Dr. Robotnik: (picks Orbot up) _We're in a battle of life or death! Activate him! _(throws Orbot to the ground)

Again, a fortress door explodes, but this time it was Robotnik's command room, revealing the invaders. Orbot and Cubot try to stop the invaders, but Mr. Freeze freezes them with his ice gun. Robotnik is desperate because now the invaders seemed to be winning.

Mr. Freeze: _You have really bad guards, whoever you are._

Dr. Robotnik: _Who are you?!_

Two-Face: _This must be the third-party invader, right?_

Dr. Robotnik: _I surrender! Just don't hurt me!_ (kneels down)

Harley Quinn: _Look at that! He's a cry baby! Smashing his skull will be so relaxing!_

Two-Face: _You won't hurt him, Harley Quinn. We need to take him under custody._

Dr. Robotnik: (shows a button) _Gotcha! _(press the button)

Mr. Freeze: _What the-_

After Robotnik pushes the button, three glass capsules hold Mr. Freeze, Two-Face, and Harley Quinn. Robotnik gets up and starts to laugh.

Dr. Robotnik: _I may be easy to defeat, but I'm not a dumbass! HA HA HA!_

Mr. Freeze: _Damn it!_

Harley Quinn: _Release us from here immediately! Please! I do not like tight places!_ (cries)

Dr. Robotnik: _Shut your mouth! Tell me, who sent you?! It was Sonic, wasn't it ?! I should have known! Sonic got new allies in this place to defeat me, very ingenious. This little brat will pay-_

Two-Face: _Listen here, you fat ass with legs, we weren't sent by anyone! And who is "Sonic"?_

Dr. Robotnik: _He's a very fast blue hedgehog! And what do you mean by "fat ass with legs"?_

Two-Face: _"Very fast blue hedgehog"... we're after the same creature. It seems that you and we have the same goal._

Dr. Robotnik: How will I know that you're trustable?

Mr. Freeze: _Because we have him taken over as our hostage. Free us and you will have allies in search of this creature._

Dr. Robotnik: _Did you capture Sonic?! Impressive!_

Two-Face: _Exactly. You will like what you will see._

**Meanwhile...**

Poison Ivy throws Sonic into The Joker's bedroom bed. Poison Ivy locks the doors and windows with her plants, leaving the bedroom dark. Sonic is desperate because he definitely didn't want to be in that situation, and he needs to find a way to get away of it.

Poison Ivy: _Are you ready?_

Sonic: _If being ready means almost having a heart attack, then yes!_

Poison Ivy: _You're stressed. I like the stressed ones. You will be my greatest toy._

Sonic: _I can give you a good toy! How about a Barbie?_

Poison Ivy: (lies in bed and rubs herself on Sonic's fur) _When we start, you'll get calmer._

Sonic: (pushes Poison Ivy away) _Stop it! This is not part of the deal! And I am just a child!_

Poison Ivy: _How old are you?_

Sonic: _I'm 16!_

Poison Ivy: _You're a teenager. I love the teenagers. You will have fun with this, I promise._

Sonic: _I'm not having any fun!_ (gets out of bed) _I won't do it!_

Poison Ivy: (holds Sonic in bed with her vines) _Calm down, handsome. You'll love it._ (Poison Ivy rubs her hand all over her body)

Sonic: (tries to run away) (screams) _**Get me out of here! Help!**_

Poison Ivy approaches Sonic, trying her best to sensualize herself to Sonic, but Sonic was in complete despair. Poison Ivy rubs her hand over his body, demonstrating her beauty to Sonic, although Sonic was not interested.

Poison Ivy begins to take off her Halloween costume.

Sonic closes his eyes, accepting that there is no way to escape from this situation.

Sonic: _Okay! Do whatever you want with me! I demand it!_

Poison Ivy: _Yeah. _(lies down on the bed) _You'll love this._

When everything seems to be lost, the bedroom window is broken with a stone. Several shards of glass fall to the ground, scaring Poison Ivy and Sonic. A hooded, black-cloaked figure enters the room.

Poison Ivy: _What the? Batman?!_

Hooded figure: _No. Goodbye._

The hooded figure throws a smoke bomb on the ground, which stuns Poison Ivy. Smoke fills the room, causing Poison Ivy to leave the room to be able to breathe.

When the smoke disappears, Poison Ivy enters the room and sees that Sonic has disappeared.

Poison Ivy: _What?! Damn it! I lost him! Who was he?_

In Gotham City's National Park…

Sonic wakes up, having been stunned by the smoke, and sees that he is in Gotham City National Park again. Behind him was the hooded figure, still and patient. Sonic gets scared.

Hooded figure: _Do not panic._

Sonic: _Who are you? Why did you save me?_

Hooded figure: _Everything has its time. Bye._

Sonic: _What?! Wait!_

The hooded figure throws another smoke bomb on the floor, stunning Sonic. After the smoke disappeared, the hooded figure also disappeared.

Who was this hooded figure? Why did he save Sonic? And most importantly, where's Tails?

Sonic: _Tails! That guy didn't save Tails! I need to save him!_

Sonic runs towards the Batcave to return to his friends and start another rescue mission: save Tails.

_End of the chapter ten..._


	11. Rescue (Chapter 11)

At the Batcave...

The rest of the team is in the Batcave, discussing the incident that night at the Arkham Asylum invasion and the disappearance of Sonic and Tails. Their disappearance caused great despair, as they were the most important "soldiers" on this quest to recover the Chaos Emeralds.

Batman, Robin, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy Rose are around a table, scanning some images on the computer, where they were analyzing satellite images of the Arkham Asylum and an abandoned amusement park, which was The Joker's possible hideout, who they figured they could be with Sonic and Tails.

Knuckles: _Are you sure they should be there?_

Batman: _We saw Poison Ivy take them away. She must be there._

Amy Rose: _Who's Poison Ivy?_

Robin: _Quick overview: A super villain with plant powers. We saw her take Sonic and Miles away, along with this Chaos Emerald. Strange... they don't know what that is. The Penguin wanted to sell that thing, which according to you, is an extremely important artifact. What do they want the Emerald for?_

Shadow: _Simple. They're thieves. They bore me._

Batman: _Probably yes, but that could be wrong. They can know the power of that Emerald and use it for their own purposes._

Knuckles: _Eggman..._

Robin: _What?_

Knuckles: _Does Eggman know this group of villains? And... would he ally with them?_

Shadow: _Unlikely. Eggman is not a good ally of anyone. Of that, I have a lot of experience._

Batman: _We're going to..._ (sees a message) _What's this?_ (opens the message and starts reading) _Hmmm..._

Robin: _What is it, Batman?_

Batman: _The police say they have seen sightings of a black-hooded stranger in Gotham. He's not doing anything wrong, but the police are suspicious._

Amy Rose: _Two Batmans?_

Robin: _Open the image of this person's last sighting._

Batman: (opens an image of the black-hooded person standing at the top of a building) _Let's zoom in to see who's under the mask. _(zooms the image toward the face of the black-hooded person)

Shadow: _It's almost there..._

The zoom shows that the person is wearing a type of black shirt covering his or hers face, but it's possible to see the person's eyes. The eyes are heterochromic, with one eye being green and the other being blue. This person seemed to have a scar on his left eye, and something green on his forehead. Batman and the others can't recognize the person, but the eyes and scar were already a clue.

Robin: _That person must really want to hide his face._

Batman: _The eyes... I don't remember any villain in Gotham City with that type of eye color._

Shadow: _And we don't know anyone from our world with that type of eye color either._

Robin: _Where was he last seen?_

Batman: _At the Gotham City National Museum. Let's split up into groups. Me, Knuckles and Amy are going after this person. Robin, go with Shadow to the abandoned amusement park, and try to find some clues about the disappearance of Sonic and Miles._

Robin: _Okay._

Batman: _I sent a message to Batgirl to help you._

Shadow: _Who is "Batgirl"?_

Batman: _Someone you can trust. Let's go._

They all separate. Batman, Knuckles and Amy Rose enter the Batmobile and Robin and Shadow get on Robin's motorcycle. The two teams follow different directions for the given goals. Several questions circled their heads. Who was this mysterious person? And what happened to Sonic and Tails?

Meanwhile, at the Gotham City National Park…

Sonic is running towards the Batcave to warn of the danger Tails was in, but he is cornered by more Badniks. That wouldn't be a problem, but besides the Badniks, there were killer plants, controlled by Poison Ivy. Sonic manages to defeat the Badniks; but is captured by the plants. Sonic tries to fight back, but a gas released by the plant makes him pass out.

Poison Ivy managed to capture Sonic again. Everyone wanted Sonic's head in that city, and it looked like he would be easily killed by the villains because of their strange nature. But Poison Ivy had a special reason to capture Sonic, something of her own interest.

Near that combat scene was the black-hooded figure, just watching, kneeled on top of a building. This person's goals were unknown, and he or she was interested in Sonic's attitudes. That was very strange. A stalker, maybe? No, this person came out of nowhere in Gotham City, like a praire breeze. In a deep, dry voice, this person says:

Black-hooded figure: _Again... it looks like she doesn't let go of her. Hmmm... Her objectives are strange, but something must be done._

The black-hooded figure turns around and runs away, disappearing into the darkness of Gotham City. This person had something to do with Sonic and Poison Ivy, but the objectives of this black-hooded figure were still unknown, like a big indecipherable puzzle.

Sonic is carried away, where he disappears in the park. He had been captured again, the villains seemed to have the upper hand, though Sonic had more power than them. An imbalance of power.

Meanwhile, at the Gotham City National Museum...

Batman and the others arrive at the site, where presumably it was the last place where the black-hooded figure was last seen. The museum was closed, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Reaching the top of the building, Batman and the others continue to investigate, looking for more clues to the black-hooded figure.

There weren't many clues, and the security cameras had been shot down and they were no longer functional. The black-cloaked figure had left no trace in the scene, as if it were never there. Something impressive, actually.

Facing all the empty roof, finally, Batman finds a clue. It was another strand of hair, only this time, it was green. Again, it didn't look like green-colored hair.

Knuckles: _Did you find anything?_

Batman: _Only this._ (shows the green hair)

Knuckles: _Hmmmm. I don't know anyone from my world with green hair._

Batman: _Neither from my world. I'll keep this for analysis, this can help us locate this person._

Knuckles: _Anyway, we didn't find anything. Just dust and destroyed security cameras._

Amy Rose: _I didn't find anything!_

Batman: _I think that's it for today_. (activates the earpiece) _Robin, have you arrived at the abandoned amusement park?_

Robin: (talking from the earpiece) No. We're on the way. Did you find anything in the museum?

Batman: (talking from the radio transmitter) _Just a strand of green hair. We can use this to find out more about this person. I'll send this to Commissioner Gordon for him to take this strand of hair to the lab and analyze it._

Robin: (talking from the earpiece) _Understood, Robin out._ (turns off the earpiece)

Batman and the others return to Batmobile to return to Bat-cave and then analyze the hair. That person seemed to have something more in this story, was that the real "third party invader"? There wasn't much evidence about that person. And it was all leading to a dead end filled with more questions than answers.

A few minutes later, in an unknown location...

Sonic wakes up in a strange room, that looked like a lab, and was full of plants covering the walls and floor. Sonic is tied to a chair, and before him was a strange giant plant, where beside her was another person also tied to a chair. Sonic tries to get a better look at who he was. It was Tails, unconscious.

Sonic: _Hey! Tails! Wake up!_

Tails: (wakes up) _Ay, ay, ay. I crawled out of one hole to fall into another. Where are we?_

Sonic: _I don't know. What happened to you?_

Tails: _That woman... she poisoned me with a gas, and I woke up here. I don't know why I'm here. And how the heck are you here?!_

Sonic: _I was captured again._

Tails: _Where is that Sonic who always escapes everything?_

Sonic: _Quiet! I must think of some way out of here!_

At that moment, the giant plant opens, revealing Poison Ivy, again wearing a Halloween costume. She slowly leaves the plant like a model strolling down the catwalk. Sonic sighs, and Tails is surprised. Poison Ivy had one more of her tricks up on Sonic.

Poison Ivy: _Hello, cutie._

Sonic: _Here we go again..._

Tails: _Again?! I don't want to see this again!_

Poison Ivy: _What kind of male are you, who lets your female waiting?_

Sonic: _How many times will I have to tell you..._

Poison Ivy: _Either you do what I tell you, or your friend dies._

Tails: _Don't listen to her, Sonic! Leave him alone!_

Poison Ivy: _What do you say?_

Sonic: _This is becoming a bunch of boo-hawk. I can't take it anymore!_

Poison Ivy: _So why don't you accept it?_

Sonic: _It's just... I... uh..._

Tails: _Sonic! Don't you dare do this! You will not accept, will you?! Batman told us she can kill us!_

Sonic: _Maybe it won't be that bad..._

Tails: _Sonic! No!_

Poison Ivy: _Very well... come on. Handsome._

Tails: _Sonic! What are you doing?!_

Sonic: _I won't let you die. I will do everything to make you go unharmed._

Tails: _That's a good way to show your friendship, but-_

Poison Ivy: _Quiet, Swiper! Let your friend have fun._ (releases Sonic)

Sonic: _Wish me luck, Tails._

Tails: _What?! Sonic! Don't do it! Please!_

Sonic and Poison Ivy leave the room, leaving Tails alone. Tails tries to think of a way to escape, and he's able to find a way to escape. In the room was a thorny plant, if Tails could drag the chair there, he could cut the thorn strings, escape and save Sonic. Tails is dragging the chair slowly towards the thorny plant.

Poison Ivy leads Sonic into a room, where there was a huge heart-shaped bed with a red sheet and pink pillows. Poison Ivy manages to persuade Sonic by pinning him back to bed using her plants, only this time Sonic does not try to escape. For Sonic, he had to deal with it than see Tails die. A friend does everything for his friend's welfare.

Poison Ivy slowly walks over to Sonic, where she lies near him. Not too long after that, without Sonic fighting back and no one to disturb, they surrender to their innermost instincts, which last several minutes of pure pleasure and mild happiness. Poison Ivy overpowers Sonic, and this somewhat awkward moment continues during the light of the full moon passing through the window.

Meanwhile, Tails still walked to the thorny plant, the plant was still far away, and gave Sonic and Poison Ivy plenty of time to enjoy themselves. After 6 minutes, Tails gets to the plant, where he cuts the ropes. During these 6 minutes, Sonic and Poison Ivy had a great time, which ends in great pleasure.

Tails manages to cut the ropes and runs toward the door where he looks for Sonic and Poison Ivy in that lab. Sonic and Poison Ivy are now resting, after a moment like this, they're tired.

Tails manages to find the room, and he sees Sonic and Poison Ivy sleeping. Tails is confused and surprised, but he manages to drag Sonic out of bed, still unconscious, and escape from that lab, carrying Sonic on his back. Tails breaks a window and jumps, running away from the lab.

But at the top of the lab was the black-hooded figure watching Tails and Sonic run away. The figure sighs, and says, almost in a whisper:

Black-hooded figure: _I was unable to avoid this. I will have to think of something else to prevent another disaster._

The black-cloaked figure turns and disappears, like a ghost. What did that figure mean by that? That figure had some position in that story, but it is a matter of time before its true goals are revealed.

_End of the chapter eleven..._


	12. Code name T (Chapter 12)

Tails is carrying Sonic as he runs through the woods. This forest did not seem to be from Gotham, and that forest created an eerie feeling of despair and tension, as if it were something from another dimension. While Tails is running through the forest, he recognizes that forest.

Tails: _Wait... Am I on Angel Island? Am I on Knuckles homeland? Well, at least I'm in a familiar place._ (Tails stops moving to rest and puts Sonic down) _You're a very heavy guy. And what was wrong with you, Sonic? I know you were protecting me, but really?! Now I need to find a way out of here._

Voice coming from one of the trees: _You're not going anywhere._

Tails looks at the trees, trying to figure out where that voice came from. Tails finds nothing, and when Tails lowers his head to take a breath, something hits him in the face, and makes Tails fall to the dirt. Tails puts his hand over his face, rubbing his cheek to try to ease the pain. This is the instinct of all living beings to place their hand in painful regions to alleviate the discomfort caused by pain.

Coming out from behind one of the trees, The Joker comes out, holding in his hands a toy pistol that when the trigger is pulled, a boxing glove in a spring comes out from the barrel. The Joker is laughing as Tails watches The Joker laugh like the maniac that he is.

The Joker: _Oops!_ (swinging the gun) _Where did that come from?_

Tails: _What the?_

The Joker: (guards the pistol in his pocket) _Hello, dear little fox, could you please give me this friend of yours, without doing any conflict?_

Tails: (gets up) _Now there's a clown in this mess of a time?_

The Joker: _The answer is no? Well..._ (picks a flower) _...so take this pretty flower as an excuse gift._

Tails: _I don't want this flow-_

The flower The Joker is holding throws battery acid from its petals. Tails covers his eyes with his hands, and the battery acid hits the wrist computer on Tails' arm, destroying the apparatus. Tails watches the components inside the computer melting, and the computer stops working. Tails, angry, looks at The Joker, who was laughing.

The Joker: _I was going for the eyes, but that counts!_ (laughs)

Tails: _This computer cost me 5 sleepless days; you clown bastard!_ (jumps at The Joker)

When Tails jumps at The Joker, who appears to be afraid of Tails' onslaught, Tails gets sledgehammered by Harley Quinn, who throws him to the ground.

Harley Quinn: _No one messes with this clown, just me!_

Tails: (gets up) _Another one. What do you want from me?!_

The Joker lifts a finger and opens his mouth, ready to say something.

Tails: _Killing me doesn't count. __I already know that._

The Joker: _Damn it!_

Harley Quinn: _Well, the thing is, foxy, we want you to give us your friend and become our hostage._

Tails: _What if I don't want to?_

Harley Quinn: _Then I'll have to smash your head with my sledgehammer until you say yes._

The Joker: _We can do this the easy way or we could do this the hard way._

Tails: _Well, I'll choose another way._

The Joker: _So, you chose the hard way, huh?_

Tails: _No._ (steps forward and closes his fists) _This can go two ways, punks. One: You two walk away. Or two: I'll walk in your face._

The Joker and Harley Quinn begin to laugh wildly, as if they have heard the funniest joke in the world. Tails sighs as the two clowns laugh like two hyenas.

The Joker: _You? Hurt us? Ha!_

Tails: (gets in a fighting stance) _Good choice._

Harley Quinn: _You can't even tickle me-_

Tails runs quickly and hits Harley Quinn with a flying kick on belly, causing her to fall to the ground and drop her sledgehammer. The Joker is surprised. Tails lashes out and hits The Joker's face with a punch, causing The Joker to fall to the floor. Harley Quinn begins to cry while The Joker gets confused.

Harley Quinn: (crying) _Sweetie! He hit me!_ (still crying)

The Joker: (rubbing his face) _No! You don't hit like a little girl!_

Tails: _I'm not a little girl, I'm a boy!_

The Joker: _Can't we talk about this?_

Tails: _I've faced your kind many times before._

Harley Quinn: (wiping her tears) _Did you beat happy clowns?_

Tails: _Beings bent on genocide._

Harley Quinn: (gets up and takes her sledgehammer) _You will pay for this! Didn't your mother teach you that you shouldn't beat women?!_

Tails: _She taught me how to fight back._

Harley Quinn runs toward Tails, ready to hit Tails again. Tails manages to grab Harley Quinn's sledgehammer in time and hits her again, knocking her to the ground. The Joker tries to hit Tails with a crowbar, but Tails manages to hit Joker before he has a chance to hit Tails. The Joker and Harley Quinn fall to the ground and rise, ready to attack. The two runs towards Tails, but Tails jumps in the air and flies using his tails, making The Joker and Harley Quinn crash into one another.

Tails falls from the air and hits The Joker and Harley Quinn's heads, throwing them to the ground.

Tails: _Those lessons on how to handle a sledgehammer by Amy are being very helpful._

The Joker and Harley Quinn are lying on the floor while Tails walks away from them. The Joker reaches out for Tails to help him up.

The Joker: _Please, help me._

Tails takes something from his belt pocket and puts it in his hand. Tails grabs The Joker's hand, where it was a joy buzzer. The Joker laughs as he hears the noise of the joy buzzer, but when he looks at Tails, Tails doesn't feel the shock.

The Joker: _What?_

Tails: _This one I know; can I try it?_

Tails pushes a button on the object in his hand that releases a huge shock that makes The Joker's hair stand up and make him scream in pain. Tails releases the The Joker's and he faints.

Tails: (takes the object from his hand) _This hand stun gun Batman gave to me is very useful! I must get the Batman patent and do it when I return to my world._

Sonic wakes up, getting up slowly. Tails runs towards Sonic and holds Sonic in his hands.

983/5000

Tails: (desperate) Sonic! Talk to me! What happened to you?

Sonic: (puts his hand on Tails's cheek) Hera ... I'm lost for you.

Tails: (releases Sonic and drops him to the floor) Hey! Stop it! Let's wake up! The party is over!

Sonic: Tails? What happened? Where am I?

Tails: Wake up, then, that fun of you and that girl is over, for your own good! Now if Amy knows that, you will die. And where were you with your head, you moron ?!

Sonic: _Moron? I saved your life!_

Tails: _No, I get it. You're in the puberty stage, and your sexual desire is taking control of your mind. This happens to every boy or girl in puberty._

Sonic: _What?!_

Tails: _That's normal, Sonic. I'm 8 years old, but soon I will go through this stage._

Sonic: _Shut up!_ (gets up) _Where are we?_

Unknown voice: _You are on the island of Poison Ivy._

Tails and Sonic: (looks around) _Who said that? Who's there?_

Tails: _Look at that, we talked simultaneously._

Falling from one of the trees is the hooded figure. This person is very strange, he is very tall and has a very deep voice. Sonic and Tails are startled when they see the hooded figure. They stand in a fighting stance, while the hooded figure just stands still.

Sonic: _Who are you?_

Hooded Figure: _Don't be afraid. I'm on your side._

Tails: _How can we know that?_

Hooded Figure: _Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, I am someone you will know, but not now. I am here to help you._

Sonic: _How do you know our names?_

Hooded Figure: _If you don't believe me, I'll say this. I know Batman._

Tails: _You can be his enemy._

Hooded Figure: _Anyway, I know how to get you off this island. This island is a secret base from an intruder you know: Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Poison Ivy was hired by him for you to be taken here as hostages, but Poison Ivy's lust took control of her and made you escape._

Tails: _Then you do know about the hot scene between Sonic and that lady?_

Sonic: _Tails._

Hooded Figure: _Anyway, I know how to get you out of here._

Tails: We don't trust you. What's your name?

Hooded picture: _I can't reveal my name. But I'll give you a code name. "__**T**__"._

Sonic: _"T"? I don't know any of Eggman's robots by that name._

Tails: _Well, T, we still don't trust you, and we're not going anywhere with you!_

T: (sighs) _I really didn't want to do that, but you two left me no choice._

Tails: _What?_

The hooded figure with the code name "T" points his arms at Sonic and Tails. On his wrists were wrist guns. T shoots two tranquilizing darts at Sonic and Tails, which hits them in the chest. Tails falls to the ground, unconscious, and Sonic kneels.

Sonic: _Oh, come on..._ (closes his eyes and faints)

T takes the unconscious bodies of Sonic and Tails and carries them into the forest, where T disappears. The Joker and Harley Quinn wake up and realize that Sonic and Tails are gone.

Harley Quinn: _Where are they?!_

The Joker: _Wonderful!_ (activates an earpiece) _Attention, The Penguin! We lost them. All because of Poison Ivy who can't even keep her keys without losing them!_

The Penguin: (on the earpiece) _Damn it. Let's start the plan B. Send the message to Batman and his furry friends. Doctor Robotnik is angry. We must start the Sonic Clandestine Arrest Squad project._

The Joker: (talking on the earpiece) _That's a long name! Can't it be "Capture Squad, trademark Joker"?_

The Penguin: (on the earpiece) _No! Warn the others! We must find that hedgehog._

Minutes later, at the Batcave…

Everyone is gathered at the Batcave meeting table. Batman is furious and he hits the table. The sound of the beat echoes through the entire cave.

Batman: _How did we find nothing at all?!_

Robin: _We searched the Abandoned Amusement Park, but we didn't find any clues. And no one was there!_

Batgirl: _Did Commissioner Gordon not provide any clues?_

Batman: _We sent Gordon the hair, he will still analyze it._

Amy Rose: _I'm so scared! What if they did something with Sonic and Tails?_

Knuckles: _If they have done something to them, I'll rip their heads off!_

Shadow: _These bad guys are very smart._

Knuckles: _And you, Shadow, you are responsible for that!_

Shadow: _Why?_

Knuckles: _You kidnapped Cream and made Sonic cause this mess!_

Shadow: _I captured her for my payment. And it's not my fault if Sonic is a dumbass._

Knuckles: _We should have killed you!_

Robin: _Shadow is a bounty hunter?!_

Batman: _Everybody, quiet! We need to be calm and find Miles and Sonic!_

Alfred: _Master Batman, a package has arrived for you._

Batman: _Package? I didn't order anything!_

Alfred: _There was a box in the doorway, and I've put it in the mansion. In the living room._

Batman: _Robin! Come with me! Let's see what's in this box._

Batman and Robin leave the Batcave and go to the living room, where they find a wooden box. Batman opens the box with a crowbar and sees that inside the box was a bag used for carrying dead bodies. Batman and Robin take off the bag and open it. Inside the bag were Sonic and Tails, unconscious. Batman and Robin are startled and confused.

What were Sonic and Tails doing there?

Batman and Robin check the vital signs of Sonic and Tails. They are alive. Inside the bag is a letter. Batman reads the letter. It reads:

Letter: _**"Hello, Bruce. You may not know me, but I know you. Sonic and Tails were captured by Poison Ivy.  
The Gotham City villains are allied with Doctor Robotnik, and they plan to steal the Chaos Emeralds and use them against you. In an abandoned warehouse in the west of Gotham, there is an Emerald, and they plan to steal it.  
You have to stop them.  
If you ask who I am, I am the hooded figure, but my code name is T.  
I am trustable, and I will help you in the warehouse. Make haste!**_

_**T. "**_

That letter confuses Batman and Robin. Who was T? And why did he help them save Sonic and Tails? That seemed like the scheme of an ambush, but it seemed true. T knew about the villain's plan, and was he willing to help? Batman and Robin take Sonic and Tails to the Batcave, where they would reunite with each other and discover the secrets of that letter.

T's true intentions had to be analyzed.

_End of chapter twelve..._


	13. Attack

Batman and Robin carry the unconscious bodies of Sonic and Tails into the Batcave, where the rest are frightened to see Sonic and Tails in that condition. Questions begin to dominate everyone's mind. What had happened to them? And who had left that box at the Wayne Mansion?

Amy Rose: _Oh no! They're dead?_

Batman: _Unconscious. They'll be fine._

Knuckles: _But what happened to them? Especially Sonic, he's dirty!_

Shadow: _Isn't him dirty by his own nature?_

Robin: (helps Batman put Sonic and Tails in a metal bed) _Let's worry about something else. They'll be fine._

Batman: _Robin. Analyze the dirt and vital states of the two. We must make sure that they are fine._

Robin runs towards a box of medical materials and analyzes the bodies of Sonic and Tails. Robin starts by taking a sample of saliva and dirty fur, where he puts those samples for the computer to analyze.

Amy Rose: _Where were they?_

Batman: _We found them in the box that Alfred said someone delivered for us._ (takes the letter from his pocket) _Along with this letter._

Shadow: _Whose letter is this?_

Batman: _According to this letter, someone with the code name T "saved" them and brought them here. This "T" also told us that the Gotham City villains are gathering in a warehouse in northeastern Gotham to pick up another Emerald._

Shadow: _T... this looks like something from Robotnik._

Knuckles: _And you think we'll believe what this "T" guy said? This can lead us into a trap!_

Amy Rose: _Wait! Get this straight. If this was a trap, why would this "T" send us Sonic and Tails back?_

Batman: _I'm not sure, but we have no proof to see if this is true or false. The only thing we have is this letter._

Robin: _I have reached the end of the analysis._

Batman: _What does it say?_

Robin: _They were poisoned with a kind of tranquilizer that knocked them unconscious, and they have slight signs of fighting. But there is something I don't understand here._

Batman: _What is it?_

Robin: _Sonic is showing some signs of... sex?_

Shadow, Amy Rose and Knuckles: _What?!_

Batman: _What are you talking about?_

Robin:_ I don't understand that either, maybe it's a glitch, but... that's what the computer told us._

Knuckles: _I don't believe that._

Shadow: _Don't tell me that Sonic was abused?_

Robin: _I don't know! I did not understand that either!_

During the confusion, Sonic and Tails wake up, slowly getting up. Confused and frightened, they realize that they are in a safe place, after a desperate situation they were safe.

Sonic: _My head..._

Tails: _Wait... am I in the cave?_

Batman: _Sonic. Miles._

Amy Rose: (hugs Sonic) _Sonic! Are you alright! What they did to you?_

Sonic: (feeling suffocated) _Amy... let me go... please..._

Knuckles: (separates Amy from Sonic) _Let him go! You will kill him!_

Robin: _What happened to you?_

Sonic: (catching a breath)_ I don't know... All I remember is... a hooded figure... he captured us and now we're here?_

Tails: _"Hooded figure"... T!_

Batman: _T has a very strange side to this story. We'll go to the warehouse in northeast Gotham._

Robin: _I searched this warehouse on the computer's GPS. That's weird... there is no warehouse in northeast Gotham. There is only the Gotham City Museum... but... look at this news article! The owners of the museum brought a new acquisition, a purple emerald..._

Shadow: _A Chaos Emerald?!_

Batman: _Well, we have no choice but to go to the Museum and get the Emerald before Gotham's villains get their hands on it._

Knuckles: _But... what if T is leading us into a trap?_

Batman: _Then... we'll get rid of him. We'll all go to the museum, and we'll bring equipment to save us from anything that tries to stop us. The museum is closed now, and now is a good time to make haste._

Sonic: _Museum? T? What are you talking about?_

Robin: _We'll explain it on our way. We must go._

Batman grabs equipment and bullet-proof vests to protect the plan members. They all now head toward the Gotham City Museum, where they will prevent the villains' likely plan. Batman and Robin enter the Batmobile and Sonic and his friends run, following the Batmobile.

_Minutes later, at the Gotham City Museum…_

Batman, Sonic and the others arrive at the Museum, where they initiate an invasion plan. Batman and Robin will enter the museum, Amy and Knuckles will be on the roof, and Shadow, Tails and Sonic will enter the Museum's ventilation ducts, where they will observe the events, and Tails would be the operation's main hacker. After devising the plan, they enter the museum.

But in the distance, T was in a building, using binoculars, watching Batman, Sonic and their friends entering the museum. T takes off his binoculars and stands up, where he sighs.

T: _They have arrived. Is our plan ready to action, R?_

Behind T was another hooded figure, only this time it was the person with green hair and heterochromic eyes. This figure, presumably codenamed "R", approaches T and watches Batman, Sonic, and their friends entering the museum through the window.

R: _We must put our plan into practice. They will have difficulty moving on with their plan._

T: _Are you sure about that?_

R: _Yes. For everyone's well-being, we must help them._

T: _Very well. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy will be stopped._

_Inside the Gotham City Museum…_

The guards are doing their daily routine. With the same work of walking around the empty museum with flashlights and stun guns to try to avoid any intrusion and trouble inside the museum, replete with old acquisitions known for their historical value, giving value to the phrase "this deserves to be in a museum" .

Inside one of the museum's rooms is the much-desired Chaos Emerald, next to several common emeralds. The owners of the museum did not know the power of this Emerald. If they knew, they would be afraid to leave that Emerald in a glass box, along with other ordinary green emeralds.

The curiosity of seeing a purple emerald made the museum owners ignore the strange nature of that emerald. They thought that it was just a rare emerald, but they were very wrong.

During the guards' shift, gas is released into the museum, causing the guards to faint. Emerging from the gas, like a ghost emerging from the dead, are Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. The two villains walk around the museum wearing gas masks. Batman and Robin are watching them walk toward the room where Chaos Emerald was located.

It's time to put the plan into action.

Batman: (talking on the earpiece) _Tails, keep analyzing the security cameras. We need to make sure that they're not accompanied._

Tails: (on the earpiece) _Roger that._

Batman: (on the earpiece) _Sonic. Shadow You must go to the room where Chaos Emerald is located. But listen, don't attack Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy unless we command to._

Shadow: (on the earpiece) _Okay, bat._

Sonic: (on the earpiece) _Do we have to attack Poison Ivy?_

Batman: (on the earpiece) _Only if she attacks us first. Let's put the plan into practice._

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy invade the room where Chaos Emerald is stored. Sonic and Shadow approach the room inside the ventilation tubes, waiting for action. Poison Ivy uses a laser cutter to cut the glass and pick up the Emerald, even though the laser cutter is very slow.

Tails is with another computer, this time it's Batman's. Tails is watching the security cameras like a security guard at a haunted pizza place, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

However, Tails notices something strange. It was the hooded figure, T, entering the museum window. However, he was accompanied by another hooded figure.

Tails: _That's not good._ (activates the earpiece) _Batman! Two hooded figures entered the first floor of the museum._

Batman: (on the earpiece) _Damn it. Shadow. Change of plans. Go to the first floor of the museum. We have two more invaders._

Shadow: (on the earpiece) _Roger that._

Shadow goes to the first floor, inside the ducts. Shadow watches the two hooded figures walking the floor. Shadow can't stand it anymore and sets off to attack the hooded figures.

Sonic and Batman get down to business! When Poison Ivy catches the Emerald, Sonic, Batman and Robin set off for the attack. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are caught off guard but set off for the attack. Using their sledgehammer and poisonous herbs, they are no match for Sonic's speed and Batman and Robin's agility.

Batman picks up the Emerald, but suddenly Sonic, Batman and Robin are caught by a group of Badniks, who lock them in with electro-nets.

As they try to escape, Robotnik enters the room, laughing like the crazy villain he is.

Sonic: _Robotnik._

Dr. Robotnik: _I caught you, you morons!_ (takes the Emerald from Batman's hands) _I'll take that, if you don't mind._

Robin: _No! Come back here! That's ours!_

Dr. Robotnik: _No. It's mine now. Kill them._

The electro-nets are activated, releasing a large electrical discharge in Sonic, Batman and Robin. They cannot escape the pain.

However, something strange happens. The Badniks are destroyed by a blue flash, unleashing Batman, Robin and Sonic. Robotnik is confused. Then, Robotnik gets hit with a kick in the back. When Robotnik looks back, he sees the hooded figures, and one of them was with the Emerald.

T: _Doctor Ivo Robotnik. You do not want to play with this. It can be dangerous._

Sonic: _Now there's two of them?!_

Dr. Robotnik: _Badniks! Eliminate these fools!_

More Badniks appear in the scene. And T and R get ready for the fight. T launches very fast projectiles from his hands and R does something very strange. R looks at two Badniks running toward him, and out of nowhere, R causes two plants to emerge from the ground and destroy the Badniks. That was surreal. That hooded figure could control plants, like Poison Ivy.

Batman: _Another one who controls plants!_

Sonic: _We have to stop the Badniks!_

While the heroes are distracted by the fight, Robotnik, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy take the chance to escape. Many Badniks were popping up, but Tails can disable them by hacking their operating system.

The heroes are tired and injured from the fight, especially Sonic.

Batman: _Who are you?_

T: _Someone you will meet, Batman._

R: And someone you will meet, Sonic.

T: (gives the Emerald to Batman) _Take. You need it._

Sonic: _Where's Shadow?!_

R: (snaps his fingers and makes a plant throw Shadow out the window, unconscious) _There he is. He is very stupid._

Robin: _Why did you help us?_

T: _You will understand, in time._

R and T leave the room, disappearing shortly thereafter. Batman and Robin carry the unconscious body of Shadow and the Emerald back to Batmobile. Sonic is injured, and when he tries to get up, Poison Ivy appears behind him.

Poison Ivy: _Let me help you._

Sonic: _What?!_

Poison Ivy: _Be calm, sweetie._

Poison Ivy uses medicinal herbs to heal Sonic's injuries. Sonic doesn't understand why this villain is helping him, but it was definitely for a special reason. Sonic watches the healing procedure, and every now and then he looks at the Poison Ivy's breasts. Poison Ivy realizes this but lets him continue.

Poison Ivy: _Are you free for a date tomorrow?_

Sonic: _What do you mean?_

Poison Ivy: _Go to the park, eat something, get to know each other better._

Sonic: _Absolutely._

Poison Ivy: _Great. Tomorrow at 1 pm in the Gotham City National Park._

Sonic: _I'll be there._

Sonic is now feeling better. He gets up and walks away. New weird things were happening. Who was this T and R? How did R have plants powers? And most importantly, Poison Ivy had invited Sonic to a date. Why? Well, only time will tell for the revelation of the hooded duo and the new hero-villain couple.

_End of the chapter thirteen..._


End file.
